Aladdin: NaruSasu
by YaoiTora
Summary: "Seek thee out," the deep voice of the cave said as it faded away. "The diamond in the rough." if you know the Disney movie "Aladdin" (as the title says) then you know how this plays out though it's different. [NaruSasu & ItaKyu] I don't own the Aladdin story line or Naruto. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. I love both but I can't own. I wish… T^T_**

**_Warning: __LEMON! Later in the chapters I mean. Cussing and violence? I'll put that in there anyway 'cause there is a scene where they fight. =3 Also OOCness a little bit...or maybe not._**

**_Cast (For the first prologue =3): __Peddler- Narrator (ME =3 Just kidding) _**

**_Jafar-Orochimaru_**

**_Gazeem- Kabuto Yakushi_**

**_Iago-Viper, Death Adder, and a Tiger Snake. (Their names: Viper, Death, and Tigris –because the tiger snake's a girl and these are the only oc in this story.. If those snakes aren't from Arabia or whatever then fuck it. I don't care. You don't like you go away that simple.–*snorts* they are from Sunagakure!)_**

**_Cave- Just a cave… -_-_**

* * *

_N__**a**__r__**u**__S__**a**__s__**u**__:__** A**__l__**a**__d__**d**__i__**n**_

**_Prologue_**

* * *

In a land from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam, where they cut off your ear, and where it's flat and immense. If they don't like your face and the head is intense. It's barbaric, but its home to its people. When the wind's at your back, and the sun's from the west- the sand in the is right. Come on down, stop on by hop on a carpet and fly to another Arabian night. "Ah, hi, good evening to you worthy friend, please, please come closer–" The camera zoomed in hitting the peddler in the face. His eyes widened. "–Too close, a little too close."

The camera zoomed back out to regular view. "There. Welcome to Sunagakure. City of mystery, enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river, Shukaku, on sale today, come on down!" he chuckled lightly. "Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker—also makes good fries, Will not break either," he grinned a glint in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up his nose and tapped it on the table. "Will not—" The coffee maker falls apart instantly and the pieces hit the ground. "—It broke." He grinned sheepishly scratching his head. He gasped. "Oh! Look at this!" He pulled out some Tupperware. "I've never seen one of these intact before." He said. "This is famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen–" He pried is open, and the Tupperware makes a raspberry sound. "Ah, still good." The camera began to pan to the right. The peddler's eyes widened and hurried to catch it.

"Wait don't go!" He yelled and the camera stopped. "I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then you would be most rewarded to consider…this." He pulled out the magic lamp out from his sleeve. "Don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that count. The camera turns slower to the left. Again the peddler rushed to catch up. "This isn't an ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life." He continued. "A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you'd like to hear the tale?" The peddler pours shiny sand from the lamp in to his hand. "It begins on a dark night," he threw the sand into the sky, where it formed a starry night-scape. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose…"

-oOo-

A man with long black hair that went down to his lower back, his eyes an unusual golden-yellow, his skin was a sickly pale while that could easily make him out to be deathly ill. He sat on his horse with three snakes wrapped around him. A silver-haired man rode up to the pair. "You're…late," the man growled gripping tightly on to his horse's hair. The man bowed politely.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one," he said. The man's yellow eyes met the other's dark ones.

"You have it then?" He asked a smirk appearing on his face. The latter nodded.

"I had to slit a few throats to get it," He pulled out half of the medallion and the long-haired man reached out for but the medallion was yanked back. "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure -!" One of the snakes hissed and reached out to grab the medallion. "Ouch! Trust me, my friend, you'll get what's coming too you!"

"What's coming to you?" the snake scoffed. "You're so stupid." It rolled its eyes.

"Death, don't be mean the guy's just looking for some fun," another snake said smirking evilly as she met the man's eyes. "Kabuto, I'm sure you didn't mean to snatch that back from Orochimaru, hmm?" Said man on subject pulled out the other half of the medallion. He connected them together and the insect medallion began to glow. Finally, it flies out of Orochimaru's hand, scaring the horses, and flew off towards the dunes. The man gasped his eyes widened and he points out into the distance.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" He ordered and they all ride off, following the glowing specks of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remained are two glowing points of light on the dune but then the said dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. Orochimaru grinned happily as he stared at the lion.

"At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" he cheers happily. The snakes look at the cave in awe and smile gleefully as well.

"The cave of wonders," They repeated.

"Oh god!" Kabuto shouted his eyes wide with awe. Orochimaru smirked and look at the man.

"Now, remember! Bring me the lamp and the rest of the treasure will be yours, but the lamp is _mine_!" He emphasized gritted his teeth and hissing it out. Kabuto nodded slowly before asking.

"What if I don't get it –the lamp?"

"You'll pay dearly if you fail me, Kabuto," he said as he ran a hand along one of his snakes who smirked wickedly a glint of murderous intent in its eye. Kabuto refrained from snorting and started to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckled as he goes in.

Death let out a snort. "Do you really think he'll get the lamp?" he asked. Now that Orochimaru, Tigris, Death, and Viper were along they open up in normal English.

"Hump, where do you get these idiots, Orochimaru?" The tiger snake known as Tigris asked. Orochimaru put a finger to his lips and shushed her and that earned him a glare. Kabuto reached the cave, but was blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking.

"Who disturbed my slumber?" the cave asked angrily.

"It is I, Kabuto Yakushi, a humble thief." The silver-haired male replied.

"Know this," the cave said. "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough," Kabuto turned to Orochimaru with a questioning look. The man gestured for him to keep going and hissed.

"Go on!" then he added, "What are you waiting for?" Kabuto hesitated, and then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his food down. Nothing. Relieved, he begins his trek again, and then another roar came. He turned back, but the lion's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that were left were Orochimaru, Death, Viper, Tigris, and the two separated halves of the medallion.

"Seek thee out," the deep voice of the cave said as it faded away. "The diamond in the rough." The three snakes unburied themselves from the sand, coughing as they did so.

"I can't believe it!" Viper hissed angrily. "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp!" Tigris rolled her eyes and slithered around Orochimaru's waist.

"Just forget about it," She said. "Look at this. You're so pissed off you leaking venom! Save it for your prey!" She sighed. Viper and Death slithered up the horse and wrap around Orochimaru's arm and neck.

"Patience, Viper, patience. Kabuto was obviously less than worthy." He said.

"Orochimaru's right, Viper, just be patient and we'll have our prey soon enough." Death said and nodded proudly while smirking triumphantly. Viper glared and rolled his eyes.

"Oh there's a big surprise! That's incred–I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from surprise!" he replied sarcasm dripping in his words. "What are we going to do? We got a big problem here, a big prob–" Tigris wrapped her tail around Viper's mouth closing it shut.

"Yes, we do," Orochimaru agreed nodding his head. "Only one may enter. I must find this one –this…diamond in the rough."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I've always wanted to do Aladdin with the Naruto characters (actually I've always want to write Naruto versions of all the Disney movies.) So, if you liked the one with the little mermaid aka "The Little Uchiha" I'm sure you'll like this one as well. =3_**

**_So? How was it? Good? Bad? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me. No flames please. Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. I love both but I can't own. I wish… T^T_**

**_Warning: LEMON! Later in the chapters I mean. Cussing and violence? I'll put that in there anyway 'cause there is a scene where they fight. =3 Also OOCness a little bit. This has implied Sakura-bashing or maybe it's not that implied. Whatever, it's in there so Sakura fans please don't read if you like Sakura. _**

**_Cast for this chapter: Aladdin-Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_Abu-Kyuubi Uzumaki_**

**_Prince(ss)-Sakura Haruno_**

**_The people including the guards are unmentioned ocs I'm not going to give them names because I really don't want to use too much oc's. :)_**

* * *

**_NaruSasu: Aladdin_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

On a rooftop, a boy with silky light blonde hair that has spikes standing up on all ends defying gravity, rushed up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread in his well-muscled arms. He had sun kissed skin and light blue eyes the color of sapphire. He wore a black vest with white pants that had orange around the waist of them. He almost dropped the bread as he nearly doubled over the edge. "Stop thief!" a guard yelled. "I'll have your head for a trophy. Street rat!"

The blonde looked back, then down, and then at the bread. He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "All for a loaf of bread?" He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he walked. Finally, the blonde haired boy was nearing the end of the ropes at a window when a woman reached out and slammed the shutters closed. The tan skinned boy slammed into the shutters and fell to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and was about to enjoy his bread with suddenly two guards came running towards him. "There he is!" One guard yelled.

"You won't get away so easy!" another exclaimed. Naruto snorted rolling his eyes.

"You think that was easy?" He asked looking at three women, laughing at him. Then he disappeared and the leader of the four guards growled.

"You two, over that way," he ordered. "And you, with me. We'll find him." The blonde pulled a sheet over him and wrapped himself as a disguise. He rushed over to the women.

"Morning, ladies," He said with a bright almost blindingly cheerful grin. One of the woman smile chuckling.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Naruto?" she asked. Naruto blinked in mocked innocence and asked.

"Trouble?" he scoffed. "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught—" A large calloused hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder, yanking him back. It was the first guard. His disguise fell off him. "Shit! I'm in trouble!"

"And this time—" The guard's words were cut off as soon as a foot collided with his face, then the man's turban was pulled down over his eyes. A red-haired boy with grey blue eyes wrapped his arms around his waist, laughing. Naruto's face brightened and he grinned.

"Perfect timing, Kyuubi!" He yelled. The red-haired boy grinned and reached out his hand to help Naruto up. The blonde happily took it.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" Kyuubi said dragging Naruto away from the guards as Naruto was still holding the loaf of bread. Naruto found himself battling the guard wielding a sword; he dodged a couple of swings, then pulls down the said guard's pants. Kyuubi, his older brother, glances over to Naruto seeing that he pulled the guard's pants down laughed slightly before he raspberries the guard then dodged an attack. The guard swung at Naruto but destroyed a barrel of fish. As Naruto and Kyuubi run off, the guard pulled a fish over his over his lower body to use as a pair of pants.

"Can't you ever not get yourself in deep shit, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked grinning a hint of teasing exasperation in his voice. Naruto shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Well, these dumbasses don't appreciate that we're broke!" Naruto defended puffing out his cheeks. The two scamper up a pile of barrels, the kicked one down on top of another guard. "Riffraffs!" a guard yelled.

"Street rats!"

"Scoundrel! Take that!" The third guard threw a knife at the two.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes again. "It's just a little snack, guys!" _No need to shout insulting names. _The brothers scampered to the top of a platform; the guards shake the platform back and forth trying to knock them off.

"Rip them open, take it back guys!" One of the guards yelled. Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I can take a hint; I know I've got to face the facts. You're my only friend, Kyuubi!" Naruto jumped off the platform hand in hand to certain death, only to grab his brother's hand like an acrobat. The pair swung into a harem. Kyuubi found himself eating a plate full of fruit and stuffed his mouth full like a chipmunk.

"I blame the parents, except they don't got 'em." A woman said her eyebrows furrowed in a disgusted manner. _Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat. _Naruto thought grinning.

In the crowd a muscleman was flexing his muscle showing them off to wall the men, women and children. The guards rushed passed the man and Naruto and Kyuubi hid behind the said muscleman matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered by the guards. "Damn!" Kyuubi hissed and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

In a chases sequence, in which Naruto and Kyuubi are pursued by the guards, racing through the flock of sheep, hurdled a man sleeping on a bed of nails (of course one extremely large guard lands on him causing him to scream in agony as the nails pierce his skin.) Kyuubi disguised himself with jewels until a shopkeeper discovered him.

"Stop thieves! Vandals! Outrage! Scandal!" the crowd yelled.

"Let's not be too hasty," Kyuubi said with a grin. Now the two were surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opened and a large, ugly lady came out.

"Still I think he's rather tasty," The woman said and Naruto and Kyuubi tumble away, and then put his around a guard, acting like they're all chums.

"Got to eat to live, got to steal to eat otherwise we'd get along!" Naruto said with a grin."

"_Wrong!_" All the guards yelled in anger and annoyance. They all jump into a pile and fight. When they had stopped, Naruto and Kyuubi were gone. They were sneaking away in barrels. They run across a flaming pit, follow by the guards who up and down pass a sword swallower, then Kyuubi went back, pulled the sword out of the swallower's mouth. Kyuubi smirked advancing on the guards, who retreat in fear.

"He's got a sword!" One of the guards yelled eyes wide. Another guard rolled his eyes.

"You idiot!" he yelled back. "We've all got swords!" Flinching in surprise, Kyuubi's eyes widened and he sets the sword down gently, and then ran. Naruto and Kyuubi were once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. They jump up and climb a robe trick being done on the street as the guards all crash into each other.

The guards chased Naruto and Kyuubi up a staircase into a room. They each grabbed a carpet and jump out the window. The guards follow them out the window, but they all go straight down falling to the street and land in a pile with the sign "Izumo's Discount Fertilizer." The two use the carpets as parachutes to land safely and out of danger –they high five each other grinning triumphantly.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we eat! All right!" Naruto broke the bread into two and gives half to Kyuubi, who began to eat. Naruto looked over to see two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. A little girl saw him, then drops her search and tried to hide. The blonde looked at them, then at the bread before looking back at Kyuubi. _Oh no, not my food!_ Kyuubi thought possessively, taking a big bit of his food, but Naruto gets up and walked over to the children. The girl pulled her brother back her eyes look at Naruto in fear.

"Here," he said handing her the piece of bread. "Go on–Take it." A smile appeared on the little girl's face and she giggled with delight. Kyuubi tried to swallow his bite, and then guilt filled his heart. He sighed and walked over to the children and offered his bread to them.

"You can take my too," he said a small smile on his face. "I'm not that heartless." The girl happily took the other piece and smiled, she then gave it to her brother before hugging Kyuubi as a thank you.

"Tell the other man thank you for me please, mister." She requested. Kyuubi nodded and winked. His attention drifted to his little brother who was walking into the daylight, where there was a parade going on. Naruto peered over the shoulders of people. He saw Princess Sakura Haruno riding on a horse.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose." One bystander whispered. The other person next to her snorted crossing his arms.

"Another suitor for the Prince, I'm guessing."

Suddenly the two children from before come running out from the alley, the little boy ran out in front of the princess's horse, starting it and Naruto. Sakura looked down at the little boy and snarled.

"Out of my way, you filthy brat!" One of the princess's guards brought up his whip to attack the children, but Naruto jumped in front of them and caught the whip.

"Hey, if were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Naruto growled. Sakura glared.

"Oh—I'll teach you some manners!" The girl kicked Naruto into a mud puddle making the crowd laugh at him. Naruto snorted before getting up off the ground.

"Look at that, Kyuu, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Sakura stopped and turned to Naruto and Kyuubi.

"You are a worthless street rat, you both are born street rats, you'll die as street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you." She sneered as she passed through the gate. Naruto rushed toward her but the doors to the castle slammed shut in his face. His hands clench into fists and he gritted his teeth.

"We're not worthless! And we don't have fleas! Come on, Kyuu, let's go home." The two make the climb to their home with the view, and then they lay down in their bed.

"Naruto will you stop moping about it? It's not going to help." Kyuubi said before he yawned tiredly, tucking himself in.

"What am I supposed to do? We aren't street rats and they don't see who we really are…they don't see that there's so much more…to us…to me." He said his voice growing softer as exhaustion took over his body. Kyuubi pulled up a blanket and tucked Naruto in. _Don't worry Naruto; someday things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all...I promise you that, little brother._

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Okay, now how was it? Good this time? Bad? Like? Love? Hate? Review, review, review! No flames please. Bye! _**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. I love both but I can't own. I wish… T^T_**

**_Warning: LEMON! Later in the chapters I mean. Cussing and violence? I'll put that in there anyway 'cause there is a scene where they fight. =3 Also OOCness a little bit._**

**_Cast for this chapter: Jasmin-Sasuke Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha_**

**_Sultan-Mikoto Uchiha_**

**_Prince Achemd-Sakura Haruno_**

**_Jafar-Orochimaru_**

**_Iago-Viper, Death, and Tigris_**

**_Yeah, she seemed like a good one to be the sultan other than Itachi well to be correct Mikoto's the queen. Fugaku's dead. =3 Oh, and if I didn't say that there will be repeats I'm sorry. Still, others are un-named oc's. :)_**

* * *

**_NaruSasu Aladdin_**

**_Chapter Two_**

* * *

The door bursted open revealing Sakura storming out the rear end of her pants missing. "I've never been so insulted!" She growled. A woman with long dark hair, beautiful milky white skin and dark eyes to match her hair watched the young Princess storm towards the door to exit the castle.

"Princess Sakura, you're not leaving so early are you?" she asked. The pink haired princess glared and yelled angrily in reply.

"Good luck marrying them off!" she hissed. "Especially the youngest!" The dark-haired woman's eyes widened her jaw dropped slightly before she started yelling out her son's name.

"Oh, Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" The queen goes off into the garden looking for her youngest son. She found him but was interrupted by Chidori, Sasuke's pet tiger, who blocked her off. Said pet had a piece of the Princess's undergarment in her mouth. Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed, grabbing the cloth and yanking it out of Chidori's mouth. She sighed. "So _this_ is why Princess Sakura stormed out."

"Oh mother, Chidori was just play with her weren't you?" Chidori came over and allowed Sasuke to pet and hug her. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed, slutty, whore Princess Sakura weren't you?" He cuddled with Chidori, enjoying the moment, until he looked up at his angry mother. "Ahem,"

"Sasuke, honey, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that come to call. You both do." She said resting her hands on her hips before her attention turns to her eldest son. "Why didn't you stop her and say she could marry you? You have until your next birthday, Itachi." She sighed. "Still the law says that you—"

"Must be married to a princess," Sasuke said in unison with his mother and elder brother. Mikoto nodded.

"By your next birthday." She pointed out and they all walk to the dove cage.

"The law is wrong." Itachi said.

"You've only got three more days!" Mikoto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I hate being forced into this." The young prince said taking a dove out of the cage and petting it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"Sasuke, it's not only this law." He hands his mother the dove and she puts it back in the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for."

"Mother, you need to try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. He swirls his finger in the water of the pond, petting the fish. "I've never had any real friends." Hearing this, Chidori looked up and growled. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Except you, Chidori." The tiger let out a satisfied snort before going back to sleep. "I've never been outside the palace walls." He glanced at his brother. "Neither of us has."

"But Sasuke, you both are princes."

"Then maybe we don't want to be princes, mother," Itachi retorted with a sigh as Sasuke splashed the water. Mikoto sighed.

"Oh heaven forbid you should have any sons!" Chidori looked up and thought for a second as Sasuke goes to the dove cage and yanked the door open. The birds fly off into freedom while he and Itachi watch them go.

-oOo-

Mikoto sat in her chamber her cheek resting in the palm of her head as she propped her elbow on the arm of the throne. "I don't know where they get it from especially Sasuke. Their father wasn't nearly so picky." She mumbled to her said as a shadow fell of her. Startled, she looked up to see Orochimaru. "Oh, it's you Orochimaru, my trusted advisor. I'm in desperate need of your wisdom." She said her eyes holding desperation.

"My live is but to serve you, my queen," he bowed.

"It's this suitor business. Sasuke and Itachi both refuse to choose a wife. I'm at my wit's end." Her shoulder's slump and she frowned. Orochimaru shared a look with Death, Viper and Tigris who smirk evilly. "Perhaps I can help you with your thorny problem, I'm sure I have a divine solution." The man replied grinning wickedly. Mikoto smiled oblivious to the evil grin on her advisor's face.

"If anyone can help, it's you."

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Mikoto blinked the looked down at the ring on her finger that had the said blue diamond.

"Oh this? But it's been in my family for years." She protested.

"It's a necessity to find Itachi and Sasuke both a suitor –even if one is late to be married." He said with the accent on the second syllable in Sasuke's name. He turned his staff with a cobra head towards Mikoto. The eyes of the staff began to glow, the room darkened, and Orochimaru's voice slowed down and deepened. The queen's eyes get a hypnotized look in them. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be…fine." Mikoto repeated hypnotically. Orochimaru held out his head, grinning while the three snake snicker behind him.

"The diamond." He ordered.

"Here, Orochimaru, whatever you need will be fine." Mikoto removed her ring and handed it to Orochimaru. The room returned to normal as the man pulled back the staff.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and leave everything to me." Still hypnotized, Mikoto nodded her head and replied.

"Yes, that'll be…all right."

-oOo-

Orochimaru, Viper, Death, and Tigris exit the room and when they're out Viper growls angrily. "I can't take this anymore! If I have to hear her hopeless pleas once more I might as well bite her and poison her to death!" Orochimaru pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chamber.

"Will you calm down, Viper?" Tigris hissed.

"–No, first I'll wrap myself around her and squeeze her little neck until she can breath–"

"Soon, I'll be sultan, not that addlepated twit." Orochimaru said speaking over Viper.

" –And then I'll bite into her neck and poison her killing her instantly." He said smiling smuggled nodding his head curtly. The four passed through a door and Orochimaru slammed it shut.

-oOo-

Daylight turned to nighttime as a shadowy figure walked through the garden. The figure is recognized as Itachi and Sasuke. They reach the palace wall, and then begin to climb it only to be tugged from behind by Chidori. Sasuke frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry, Chidori, but I can't stay here and have my life be lived for me. I'll miss you." He said and began to climb it again and is helped by Chidori who began to whine and whimper. Then another figure appeared and it was Itachi. He looked down at Chidori and petted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over him help me up." The tiger did as requested before it began to whine and whimper. "Good bye!" Itachi said and the two disappear over the wall. Sasuke jumped hearing something from behind him and turned to see his brother who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You really think I'd let you go alone?" Itachi asked. Sasuke snorted.

"Of course not, you're too overprotective for your own good. Let's go." Itachi smiled and nodded following his brother in the darkness of the night.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Okay, I know this one is short but besides that little tid-bit, I hope it was good. I wouldn't be typing four chapters in a row. I could probably finish this story in one day! Or two...maybe three...don't push it. Lol. I hope you liked it. Review, review, review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Aladdin (C)WALT DISNEY_**

**_Naruto(C)MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**_Viper, Death Adder, and the Tigersnake(C)TO THE WORLD but I'll count them as oc. So, Me =3._**

**_Warning: Lemon, oocness (might not be in there as much if you want to count it go ahead), violence, cussing, and yaoi, yaoi yaoi! MALEXMALE DO NOT LIKE please DO NOT READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**_Cast for this chapter: Abu-Kyuubi Uzumaki_**

**_Jasmine-Sasuke Uchiha/Itachi Uchiha_**

**_Aladdin-Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_Jafar-Orochimaru_**

**_Iago-Viper, Tiger snake (aka Tigris), and Death Adder (aka Death)_**

**_Reply to Guest Reviewer-(even if it's deleted) Okay first off, I'm a girl. Okay? With all due respect, an asshole is a boy who needs a fucking attitude check like you apparently. Second, who are you to tell me to get rid of my fics? The author? Are you me? Because last time I check I was the author here and I could decide whether to delete a fanfic or not. Third, if you didn't like it why did you go ahead and read it? To be fair? Ha that's rich. To review and say my story sucks? Well, I'm pretty sure to did that well enough. Third, who the fuck are you to tell me to STOP writing? Again, are you me? And again the last time I check I was the author here and I decide when to stop writing completely. Oh, and who the fuck are you calling stupid? Ever hear this: The one who says 'stupid asshole' is the one who is a stupid asshole? So technically I'm not stupid or an asshole. It's you._**

**_Although this reply may sound disrespectful, I'm tired and felt the need to reply as soon as I saw your review so I did in probably (not) the nicest way possible. Well, you learned something new about me, I'm not a morning person and that review ruined it. If you decide to be persistent, don't because it won't help you bring me down into the pit of my self-pity. So, just fuck off and leave me and my stories alone. That goes for all as well._**

**_As for others, please ignore the top and enjoy this chapter. ^_^ I hope you like it. :)_**

* * *

_**NaruSasu: Aladdin**_

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

The next morning, on the street, Naruto and Kyuubi are up to their capers again. They sat on top the awning of a fruit stand. "Okay. Ready Kyuu?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi grinned giving Naruto a two finger salute. Naruto grinned back.

"Good luck." He whispered and Kyuubi's grin only widened more. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing." The proprietor said to the passing crowd as Kyuubi sneaks a melon and hangs there, distracting his attention. "Hey, you brat! Get your hands off that!" Kyuubi cursed under his breath. "Why you! Get away from here you filthy vermin!" He grabbed the melon away from the red-haired teen but in the foreground, Naruto dipped down and snatched another melon from the stand. Kyuubi grinned and waved shortly.

"Bye, bye!" He said and winked at the man and zings back up. The proprietor took the melon to front where he placed it on top of a stack. Confusion swarmed his face and he scratched his head, like he had just done this. "Nice going, Kyuu! Breakfast is served." He said as they sat on the roof, breaking open the melon and eating it.

Naruto's blue eyes peered on the street noticing Sasuke and Itachi walking through it. "Young man, but a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver." A shopkeeper said. Sasuke smiled at the man and shook his head a look of apology on his face.

"Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Another shopkeeper called out to the two teens.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Sasuke grimaced and shook his head.

"I don't think so," He backed away but bumped into a fire-eater, who is startled into swallowing his fire from his mouth. "Oh, excuse us," Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's hand. The fire-eater gulped then belched fire from his mouth. Sasuke and Itachi gave a disgusted look while the other looked pleased and tapped his stomach. Naruto saw him (Sasuke), and a strange look appeared on his face which made Kyuubi raise his eyebrow.

"Wow!" Naruto gasped obviously deeply in love with the disguised prince. Sasuke pulled the hood of his cloak of his head; Kyuubi crawled over to his little brother and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Naruto? Hello? Naruto? Hel—" His attention turned to the other disguised prince and he too instantly fell in love. "—lo?" _Damn he's hot! _Kyuubi thought staring down at Itachi.

Sasuke stopped at the fruit stand and saw a young homeless child reaching for a piece of fruit. He picked on up and handed it to the boy. "You must be hungry. Here you go." Smiling the boy takes the fruit and runs off.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," the proprietor growled. Sasuke gave a mystified look.

"Pay?" This made Itachi slap his forehead with his hand. Unfortunately, they had failed to think this through and didn't bring any money.

"No one steals from my cart!" The man yelled in anger. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"We're sorry sir," Itachi said. "We don't have any money!"

"Thieves!" he accused.

"If you let me go to the palace, we can get some money from the queen." Sasuke said cringing at how desperate his voice sounded. The man's face was nose to nose with his own and he (the proprietor) growled.

"You know what the penalty is for stealing?" he asked and pins both Itachi and Sasuke's hand down on the table, intending to chop them off.

"Damn!" The sword dropped but proprietor's hand was stopped by Naruto's.

"Thank you kind sir. We're so glad you found them. We've been looking all over for you two." Kyuubi spoke while Sasuke said nothing and Itachi raised a brow before whispering.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Kyuubi grinned and winked at him. His hands resting on each of Itachi's shoulders.

"Just play along," He whispered back.

"You know these two?" the proprietor asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded.

"Sadly, yes, we do. They are our brothers. Of course on of them," Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulders, smiling. "He's a little crazy." He circled a finger around his eat. Sasuke was shocked at this and the man grabs him by the vest.

"He said they know the queen!"

"She thinks our eldest brother's the queen." He pointed to Kyuubi who was searching in his pocket for something, heard this, and then straightened up. Sasuke played along with the act kneeled down and bowed to Kyuubi.

"My dearest queen. How may I serve you?" Kyuubi grinned.

"Well—"

"Tragic isn't it?" Naruto asked leaning forward picking another apple from the cart with his foot. "But no harm done." He walked over to Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi. "Now come along guys time to get him to the doctor.

"Oh, hello, doctor, how are you?" Sasuke asked a camel who was standing nearby. Naruto shook his head while Kyuubi slapped a hand on his mouth to keep from laughing.

"No, no, no, not that one." Naruto grinned looking at Kyuubi; the red head's pocket's bulging. "Come on, sultan." He said 'sultan' bowed to the crowd and everything that was stolen from the cart fell out of his pockets. Kyuubi blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops," he chuckled. "Time for some magic –how about the art of disappearing!" Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in the street causing Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi, to cough but soon recovered and ran off. The man blinked in confusion when the smoke cleared.

"Come back here you little thieves!"

-oOo-

In Orochimaru's lab, Death and Viper are running a gear bizarre contraption, their tails wrapped around each pedal. Viper huffed and puffed heavily getting tired. And at the top of the contraption a storm is brewing. "With all due respect your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm to come?" he asked as he and Death turned the wheel.

"Save your breath, Viper," Orochimaru ordered and he placed Mikoto's ring in the contraption. "Faster!" Viper panted loudly before nodded and complied.

"Yes, oh mighty sinister one." Viper turned the pedal his tail had been wrapped around faster making Death lose track and the Adder started spinning rapidly with the pedals. A lightning bolt stroke through the ring passing into an hourglass below. The sands inside began to swirl.

"Ah, sands of time—reveal to me the one who can enter the cave of wonder." The sand in top formed the Cave of Wonders. It fell through into the storm but it showed Naruto climbing up a ladder, followed by Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi who were covered in cloaks. Orochimaru's eyes widened, grinning happily. "Yes! Yes! There he is, my diamond in the rough!"

Tigris, Viper, and Death look into the glass seeing Naruto in it. Viper's eyes widened in complete surprise. "That's him? That's the idiot we've been waiting for?" The snake suddenly lost his 'footing' and was sucked into the gears along with death.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Suddenly, Death and Viper go flying past Orochimaru and Tigris and slammed into the wall upside down and tangled in each other.

"Swell," Viper mumbled. Orochimaru laughed hideously his voice echoing throughout the chamber.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Chapter three completed. I'm sorry for the rudeness above it wasn't directed at some (one) of you who reviewed. Seriously, I don't why you guys review if you don't like the stories. I'd like to know but then again...don't tell me because I know that there's something between jealousy and hatred towards fanfiction. Well, whatever, review. NO flames please. Bye**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except viper, tigris, and Death (the snakes)_**

**_Warning: Hmm...all I can say is the language for a little while until almost the end. That's all I got. If you don't like please don't read or review. I don't not care for your opinions so just leave. Thank you. _**

**_Author's Note: I just wanted to apologize if this chapter has more talking and less action. Hehe. Oh also I forgot to give you guys their ages. Kyuubi's 18 and Itachi 19. Sasuke's 17 and Naruto's the same age as Sasuke but a few months older. =3 _**

**_Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

**_NaruSasu Aladdin_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

"Almost there," Naruto said climbing up the ladder, followed by Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi. Sasuke reached the top and climbed over but tripped and fell into Naruto's arms. He stood up as Itachi and Kyuubi climbed over effectively not tripping.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," Naruto's eyes glanced over to the side. He scoffed.

"Uh, forget it." He grabbed a pole. "So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" he asked. Naruto pole vaulted to the next building, leaving Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi behind.

"Is it that obvious?" Itachi asked glancing at Kyuubi. The red head shrugged but nodded.

"You kind of stand out." He replied staring at Itachi still in love. Naruto does the same with Sasuke and they have the same look in return, but Naruto realized that he was doing and composed himself as did Kyuubi.

"He means," Naruto continued. "You don't seem to know how dangerous Suna can be." The blonde laid a plank between the two buildings for them to walk over, but as he leaned down Sasuke vaulted over his head after Itachi and Kyuubi went over, Sasuke tossed the pole to Naruto and his eyes bulged.

"I'm a fast learner." Sasuke smirked.

"Right," Naruto replied. "Come on, this way." He said. They inside to the roof of a building, dodging planks and beams as they went on. "Whoa. Watch your heads there," Naruto warned. "Be careful."

"Is this where you two live?" Itachi asked. His eyes meeting Kyuubi's blue ones. The red head nodded a small smile on his face. It was sad, Itachi noticed, but he decided not to pry in his business.

"Yep. Just me and Naruto. Come and go as we please."

Sasuke smiled. "Fabulous."

"Well, it not much," Naruto pulled back the curtain exposing the palace. "But it's got a great view of the palace. Looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Beautiful." _We live in it but I guess you don't know that yet. _Sasuke thought.

"I wonder what it would be like to have servants and valets—"

Sasuke scoffed. "Oh yes, people who tell you what to eat, what to wear and how to dress..." _A perfect life indeed._

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking from guards."

"—You're not free to make choices of your own."

"Sometimes you fell so—"

"Trapped." They all chorused in unison and shared looks of surprise with each other realizing they're perfect for each other. But Naruto and Kyuubi then realized where they were and the break the gaze. Naruto took an apple out of Kyuubi's hand and tossed it into Sasuke's hand.

"So where are you two from?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Itachi scowl.

"What does it matter?" Itachi said. "We ran away and I don't think we're going back." Naruto blinked.

"Really?" He took a bite from the apple in his hand and walks over to sit next to Sasuke.

"My mother's forcing my brother and I to get married," Naruto frowned.

"That's awful." Naruto replied. Their eyes locked for what seemed like hours getting closer and closer to each other until Naruto leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by his brother.

"Naruto! We've got company," Kyuubi said getting up quickly along with Itachi.

"Here you are!" the guards yelled. It was the guards. _Shit! _Itachi thought. _How did they find us? _

"They found us!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison then they shared a look before saying to each other, "They're after you?"

"My mother must've sent them—."

"Do you trust me?" Naruto asked quickly extending his hand. Sasuke looked at the hand before looking Naruto in the eye. He nodded and takes his hand.

"Yes."

"Then jump!" Naruto yelled. They both jumped off the rook, falling and landing in a pile of salt followed by Itachi and Kyuubi. They tried to get away but the exit was blocked by a guard.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, brats." Again, the guard's turban was pulled down by Kyuubi and the red head socked him in the face for good measure, but more guards were here and blocked the exit. _Shit!_ The first guard recovered from the punch and grabbed Kyuubi throwing him against the wall. The said boy let out a pained cry. Itachi whipped his head around his eyes wide and went to Kyuubi crying out his name and going to his aide. The other three guards grabbed Naruto in a strong hold. "Hey! Get off of me!" Naruto growled trying to get out of the man's hold.

"It's the dungeon for you, boy."

"Let go of him!" Sasuke ordered. Not realizing Itachi and Sasuke were princes the guard smirked.

"Well look what we have here, men—a street mouse." He threw him down to the ground. He growled standing up and pulling off the hood of his cloak.

"Unhand him, by order of Prince Sasuke and Itachi." The guards stopped and bowed forcing Naruto to bow as well.

"Prince Sasuke." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes filled with shock.

"You two are princes?"

Kyuubi groaned put a hand on his head before everything registered to him. "You're Prince Itachi Uchiha?" he asked and Itachi nodded taking his own hood off.

"Yes…" he said lowly.

"What are you two doing outside the palace? And with these street rats no less?" Sasuke glared daggers but said nothing.

"That is none of your concern," Itachi said. "Do as we command. Release the boy!" The guard faltered slightly.

"Well, I would, Prince Itachi, but my orders come from Orochimaru. You'll have to talk with him." The man replied. Sasuke's hands clenched into fists as they dragged Naruto away bowing as they left. Sasuke stared out into the nothingness, looking pissed off he growled. "Believe me, I will."

-oOo-

Orochimaru emerged from his secret chamber sliding the door shut carefully, but Sasuke came storming in with Itachi following behind him just as angry before he finished. He slammed it shut pinning Death into the door frame causing Tigris and Viper to snicker silently. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke's voice caught the long haired man and the two other snakes attention.

"Oh uh, Sasuke, Itachi." Death hissed loudly.

"Orochimaru I'm stuck!"

"How may I service you?" He spread out his came, hiding the door.

"The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders." Itachi said. _And now you're causing distress to his brother... _The teen thought bitterly.

"Your mother charged me with keeping the peace in Suna. The boy was a criminal."

"-I can't breathe! Orochimaru!" Death hissed once again.

"What was the crime?" Itachi asked.

"Why, kidnapping you two of course."

"If you could just—" Tigris rolled her eyes and slid the door open with her tail pulling Death out and Orochimaru slammed it shut. "-Wow, that hurt!" Death groaned wrapping himself around Orochimaru's waist.

"He didn't kidnap me or Itachi!" Sasuke yelled finally speaking. "We ran away!" Walking away as if shocked Orochimaru cried.

"Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known."

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" Tigris grinned sinisterly chuckling lowly. Orochimaru was so cruel even to such a foolish boy like Sasuke.

"Sadly the boy's sentence has been carried out already." Sasuke blinked looking even more confused and pressed on.

"What sentence?" Sasuke asked.

"Death." Orochimaru replied in a sinister tone. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped. "Beheading." Orochimaru continued.

"No!" Sasuke collapsed to the floor tears swelled in his eyes and falling down in a rapid pace without his permission. Itachi frowned and went to his brother's aid but he quickly got up and ran from the room crying.

"I am exceedingly sorry, young prince." Orochimaru apologized.

The older Uchiha looked at Orochimaru with a death promising glare even though it was an idle but silent threat. "How could you?" he asked before leaving to go after Sasuke.

Viper, Tigris, and Death appear from inside Orochimaru's cape and Tigris mocked shock and asked. "How did it go, Orochimaru?" Orochimaru looked at them with that same sinister smile and they return the gesture.

"I think it went rather well."

Sasuke was in his and Itachi's room whipping his tears away angrily but they kept falling down. His heart hurt so much know that Naruto was going to die. Chidori walked up to the young raven rubbing her head against his leg in a comforting manner.

Then Itachi came in to the room with a frown and a sympathetic look on his face. Sasuke frowned deeply at this and turned away. "I know you're sad, Sasuke but you can't keep being said forever."

"I know! It's just I feel like it's all my fault…" he replied sniffling. "I didn't even get to know his name." Itachi walked over to the bed and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. He didn't know what Sasuke was going through but he did have a little understanding of it. He didn't even get to know the red haired boy's name either. He sighed.

"I know, Sasuke, I know."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Okay! Chapter four completed! =3 I hope you like it and I apologize for the cliff hanger. Though I do like how this went. Now, I just need to decide who is going to be the Genie... -_-" *thinks really hard* Who the most hilarious character in the Naruto anime? Kakashi? Jiraiya? Sai? I don't know! I can't decide! Ugh...my head hurts. :P Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: When a zombie apocalypse is upon us will be when I own Naruto and Aladdin *Evil Laugh* **_

_**Warning: Nothing yet wait until the end I'm sure. Just language and soon-to-be mild violence. :)**_

_**Author's note: I would like to thank those who've reviewed this story because to be perfectly honest it's almost done. Three more chapter's left because I'm planning on making a good yaoi scene with Itachi and Kyuubi. So thank you to the following: Uchiha Hinata, Random person (a guest and my favorite reviewer =3) Mrs. Morpheus, Boys-Love-Yaoi, and Charmed Auranae (I hope I spelled that right I'm sorry if I didn't ^^") Anyways, thank you! :D**_

_**Cast for this chapter: Old man (Jafar)-Orochimaru**_

_**Carpet-No one. *shrugs* Just a carpet. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**NaruSasu: Aladdin**_

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

Rats scurried by, Naruto who was chained to the wall in the dungeon. Naruto closed his eyes shut tightly his teeth clenched tightly until his jaw hurt. "He was a prince!" He said to himself. "I don't believe it. I must've have sounded so stupid to him!" From a distance he heard his brother's voice.

"Psst! Naruto! Hey!" Kyuubi appeared at the window at the top of the dungeon. Naruto's face brightened and he grinned.

"Kyuu! Down here! Hey, c'mon get me out of these." Kyuubi dropped down to the ground stopping dead in his tracks. He wore a cloak and made his eyes small in imitation of Sasuke fixing his hair like his as well, and chattering wildly. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a deadpanned look. "Hey, he was in trouble and you know it. That other one was there too. I think his name was Itachi." He sighed. "But he was worth it." Kyuubi smiled nodding in agreement pulling a small set of tools out of his pocket the freeing Naruto.

"Yeah…" Kyuubi murmured. "Then again we won't ever get to see them again. We're street rats remember, Naruto? There's a law. They have to marry a princess, and we're certainly not girls." He said and finally freed Naruto's hands.

"I'm a—I'm a fool." Naruto said bitterly.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy." A voice hissed. Kyuubi and Naruto an old man in a corner that neither of them had seen before. Kyuubi blinked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"No more than, a lowly prisoner like yourselves." The old man replied. "But together, perhaps we can be more." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We're listening."

"There is a cave, boys, a cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." The man said. "Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I'd wager." Kyuubi noted that the old man pronounced the word 'prince' as "prin-CE" rather than the standard pronunciation of just "Prin-ce." The old man turned his back and three snakes stuck out of Orochimaru's "old man" disguise.

"Orochimaru hurry up will you? We're dying in here!" Viper hissed before the three went back in.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry–"

"You've heard the golden rule, haven't you boy?" the old man asked interrupting Kyuubi. "Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He grinned showing a hideously bad mouth.

"So why would you share all this wonderful treasure with us?" Naruto asked.

"I need a young man like yourself with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it." Kyuubi glanced at Naruto then at the old man analyzing him secretly. _Something fishy about him. I don't like it. _

"Naruto, I don't think we should do this," Kyuubi whispered laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder catching his brother's attention. "Something's not right." Naruto smiled reassuringly and replied.

"Don't worry Kyuubi we'll be fine. Just one problem. It's out there." He gestured to the window of the dungeon and we're in here." He pointed to the walls. The old man walked to a wall and pushed open a hidden exit.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, Things aren't always what they seem. So don't we have a deal?" Naruto and Kyuubi shared a look before slowly nodding their heads.

"We're in,"

-oOo-

In the desert, Naruto lead a horse with Kyuubi and the old man on it to the cave of wonders. The deep voice of it resounded loudly.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave asked. Naruto swallowed walking up hesitantly with Kyuubi by his side.

"It is I, Naruto and my brother Kyuubi." The cave opened its mouth with a roar and a staircase appeared in front of Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Remember, boys—first fetch me the lamp and then you'll have your reward." Kyuubi furrowed his eyebrows before look back at the cave.

"C'mon Kyuubi." Naruto said to Kyuubi who was nervously clenching his brother's shoulder of his vest. They begin to descent the staircase and the brothers reached the bottom and enter a golden chamber filled with treasure. Naruto and Kyuubi's blue orbs widened at the sight. "Would you look at that!" Naruto gasped walking through the path.

"Whoa…" Kyuubi gasped breathless.

"Just a handful of this would make us richer than the queen, Kyuu!" Naruto said looking around the cave. The blonde had let his hand wander unconsciously reaching for the gold. Then Kyuubi's voice stopped him from doing so. "Naruto! Don't—touch—_anything_!" he said sighing in relief. "Let's go find that lamp and get out of here." He grabbed his brother's wrist stepping on a rug on the floor. They began to make their way through the room when the carpet rose off the floor and started to follow them. Naruto blinked getting a feeling that they were being followed, he turned around.

"Huh?" The carpet lied flat on the floor and he continued and then the carpet rose again and followed once more. Once again Naruto turned back, but the carpet was rolled up and leaning against a pile of Treasure. Naruto swallowed and grabbed Kyuubi's vest tugging on it. "Kyuu! Kyuubi!"

"Naruto, cut that out!"

Again the carpet followed, but this time, when Naruto turned to look, the rug jumped to the other side. It reached down with a tassel and pulled on Naruto's pant leg. When Naruto jumped around, carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Naruto landed in a karate stance, the carpet reached down and plucked Naruto's had off, and then puts it on himself. Naruto sat down in thinking for a second, until carpet waves a tassel in front of his face. Naruto and the carpet both jumped scared and run away—the blonde tackled Kyuubi and turned his head to look at the carpet.

"Naruto, what are you–crazy?" Kyuubi asked. The carpet peeked out from behind a pile of treasure catching the red head's eye. "A magic carpet! Come on, come on out, we're not going to hurt you. Naruto's here is just a big old scaredy cat himself."

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto growled and huffed. The carpet slowly came out, shyly, then picked up Naruto's hat and dusted it off. It flew over Kyuubi and hands the hat to Naruto next to him. Naruto puffed out his cheeks and snatched the hat and put it on his head.

"Will you cool it Naruto I was only kidding besides he won't bite."

The carpet dropped down and began to walk away 'sadly'. Kyuubi frowned and Naruto suddenly felt guilty.

"Hey, wait a minute. Don't go," the blonde said. "Maybe you can help us." The carpet looked back, excited. It then flew over and wrapped around the pair. "Hey! Whoa, you see we're trying to find this lamp." The carpet motioned for them to follow it. Naruto and Kyuubi's features brightened. "I think he knows where it is."

The pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room is a tall pillar with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light. Naruto began to cross the bridge. "Wait here." He ordered and Kyuubi and the carpet complied.

Kyuubi looked around the cavern spotting a shrine with a golden monkey. The outstretched paws held a giant ruby. Kyuubi was suddenly hypnotically drawn to it. Naruto climbed the stairs quickly. Carpet saw Kyuubi and grabbed his pant legs trying in vain to hold the red head back as Naruto finally reached the magic lamp.

"This is it?" Naruto asked himself. "This is what we came all the way down here to—" He looked down and saw Kyuubi break free from the carpet's hold and lunged toward the jewel. He gasped.

"Kyuubi! No!" Unfortunately Naruto was too late; the red head had already grabbed the jewel. Then a rumbling and the room began to shake violently.

"Infidels!" the cave's voice yelled. Kyuubi snapped out of his trance realizing he had touched a treasure and cursed.

"Shit!"

"You have touched the forbidden treasure." The cave spoke and gain as Kyuubi tried in vain to put the jewel back in to the paw but both it and the shrine melt into lava. "Now you'll never again see the light of day!"

Naruto raced down the steps, but they flattened into a ramp and he skies down until he flew into the air. The water had turned into lave and he was falling towards it, when all of the sudden Carpet appeared and caught him. Kyuubi was standing on one of the rocks on the bridge; he looked left and right and saw rocks exploding into lava. Then Carpet raced over and Naruto grabbed his brother pulling him up on the carpet, just as the last rock was exploding. "Whoa! Carpet let's move!" Together they raced back through the caves dodging collapsing walls and falling debris. "Kyuubi this is no time to panic!" Naruto grounded out pulling Kyuubi off his waist before his eyes widened seeing that they are flying into a wall. "Start panicking!" Naruto yelled.

Carpet goes into a dive, then through another cave. Finally then emerge through the internal entrance. Outside, the cave began to growl and close. Carpet and company were almost at the top when a boulder dropped on the magic carpet, sending it to the floor. Naruto and Kyuubi grabbed onto the rock wall and held on. They see the old man at the top, within reach. "Help me out!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi began to climb the wall quickly.

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man yelled back.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand!"

"Give me the lamp first!" Naruto reached in and pulled out the magic lamp. He handed it up and the old man grabbed it and raised it above his head. He let out a laugh. "Yes!" he yelled. "At last!" Naruto climbed out with the help of his brother but the old man kicked the red head aside and grabbed the blonde's wrist."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. The old man grinned.

"Give you your reward." The old man began to return to Orochimaru. "You're eternal reward." He pulled out a crooked dagger and was about to stab Naruto, when Kyuubi's fist collided with his face. He screamed and let go of Naruto who fell into the cave. The old man threw Kyuubi into the cave as well and they fall. Carpet saw this but is pinned under a boulder. It struggled to break free, and then finally does. It raced up and caught Naruto and Kyuubi but he has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On, the surface, the cave roared one final time, then sank back into the sand. Orochimaru pulled off his disguise, laughing. "It's mine! It's all mine! I—." he suddenly can't find it in his pocket. "Where is it? No. No!" he screamed then cursed violently. Tigris appeared from his cape and said.

"My lord, why don't wait until the boy comes out of the cave. Then we can poison him and get the lamp?" she offered making the man stop in his tracks. Orochimaru grinned.

"Tigris, my dear, I love the way you think." He began to laugh sinisterly before leaving for the palace.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Well chapter 5 is complete. I'm still think of how I should portray Genie but that'll be decided soon. Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Apocolypse remember? *grins evilly***_

_**Warning: Soon my dears, the lemon(s) will come soon, but make way for mild violence and cursing.**_

_**Replies to Reviews: Guest-Uh...good question...um to be perfectly honest I don't knew but that idea was playing in my mind so I guess I will...maybe. Depends. Oh and thank you!**_

_**Dragon 77: Aww thank you! =3**_

_**Mrs. Morpheus: Thanks!**_

_**Cast for this chapter: Genie- Kakashi Hatake! :D **_

_**Author's Note #1: Ya'know the funny thing is...I had to do eenie, meanie, minie, moe to pick out of the three characters: Sai, Kakashi, and of course Jiraiya. When I did it at first I picked Sai. The I did it a second time and picked Kakashi. Hence, Kakashi is the genie and I guess he'll be himself. A big old pervert.**_

_**Author's Note #2: Okay, today was the day of my chorus concert and I was all ready in my school colors black and white not very colorful to find out that it was postponed until tomorrow Monday at 7:00pm where? I can't tell you for the sake of my safety sorry. All I ask is a wish of luck. Thank you. Ahem, anyway it put me in a terrible mood then I got this review saying: "Reported this story yadiyada-gay trash-you pathetic piece of human waste. Hmm, Well, I have a little thing for you. (not just for this specific reviewer and pardon my French 'cuz I'm still in a really bad mood.) I am not pathetic and I am not a waste of human space because I support gay and I write gay fanfiction. **_

_**I started to write a heterosexual fanfic with Itachi and my oc Satori then I stopped thinking I did terrible with it. Not because I got two reviews...I don't care. Reviews give me the ego boost and critizime I'm up for if it's not too harsh. Just to let you know I've said this a million times and apparently you people think it's freaking rocket science. It's not. You don't like you leave taking your asshole comments with you whether it's about me-gay-or my story(ies).**_

_**Don't tell me to stop writing because I won't. You need to just click the god damn back button and find a straight pairing that in a story and have fun reading it. *Exhales deeply* I shouldn't really apologize if this sounds a little harsh...might be too harsh but um...yeah I do apologize for my language. Hehe...but not to the reviewer you said I was a pathetic waste of human space. Erm, he can go to hell, though I do thank him because he gave me an idea. =3 **_

_**I've had this little title "Cloud Nine" stuck in my head put up in a microsoft document ready to be written and all that stuff. I thought about how I was going to write the story or how I was going to portray the characters. I'm not going to write it yet I want to be done with this story and others first before I do anything (errm never mind I think we all know that's not true...lol :D) But um yeah, I'd like to start that soon and once I'm finished with this story and others I can write the newest one "Cloud Nine". Um, it's not going to be a Naruto version of the orginal Disney movie "Cloud Nine" with snowboarding and all that jazz. I was thinking bullying and what or how that affects a teenage girl or boy because of their preference. Hmm...how ironic that I would get an idea from a review like that. **_

_**Well anyway, this will be done soon and I hope you like this chapter and enjoy it. :)**_

_**Bye!**_

* * *

_**NaruSasu: Aladdin**_

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

Itachi paced back and forth in his room with Chidori watching his every move blinking owlishly at him. He had an angry look on his face just as Mikoto walked in to see him. "Itachi? Oh my, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Orochimaru did something terrible, mother." He said. Mikoto frowned.

"What did he do?" she asked him. "We'll set it right tell me everything."

-oOo-

Kyuubi groaned his head pounding profusely. He felt a sharp pain in his said and put a hand where it was. His eyes widened when he felt wetness on his side. He took his head off and went to look at it with a slight tremor. His hand was stained with blood. "Crap!" he cursed. The red head swallowed whipping his hand on his vest before he wrapped it around his waist. He then went to wake Naruto up who was lying unconscious on the carpet. "Hey, Naruto. Wake up." The carpet rose up, lifting Naruto, and the boy awoke slowly. He groaned.

"My head." He looked at the entrance sealed in. "We trapped," he growled angrily shaking his fists at the entrance. "That two faced son-of-a-bitch!" he sighed calming himself down. "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp." Kyuubi grinned pulling out the magic lamp.

"Well, he might as well just go to hell because we have it now," he said holding it in his hand. Naruto grinned back.

"You clever little thief!" Naruto commented taking the lamp from Kyuubi. "It just looks like a beat up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written on it, but it's hard to make it out." Naruto rubbed the lamp with his hand and suddenly smoke comes out of it and it begins to shake and glow. But the blonde held on to the lamp as it revealed a man with feathery silver hair wearing an eye patch and a mask over his face. He was reading a book but was interrupted stretching out his arms and moaning.

Naruto and Kyuubi stared at him with their mouths gaped open eyes wide with shock. The silver haired genie shrunk to normal human size stuffing his nose back into that before he looked up and saw Naruto and Kyuubi. "Yo!" he greeted smiling through his mask. "I wasn't expecting to be released form that lamp." He said chuckling. "It can really give you such a crick in the neck if you lived in that thing for ten-thousand years." Naruto and Kyuubi stilled looked shell-shocked as the genie continued. "Though it's nice to be back, my name's Kakashi Hatake, what're yours?"

"Um-Na-Naruto." The blonde stammered.

"And I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki his brother."

_Ah, so I have Blondie as my master, _Kakashi thought. "Well it's nice to meet you both though I can only have one master." He said. Naruto shook his head and groaned.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"Wait a minute!" Kyuubi exclaimed realizing that Kakashi just said he could only have one master which meant he was a genie. "Naruto's your—master?" he asked. Kakashi nodded and holds up a diploma before slapping it in Naruto's hand and putting a mortarboard on his head.

"That's correct! He can be taught! What would wish of me?" he asked as Arnold Schwarzenegger. "The ever impressive," Inside a cube. "The long contained," As a ventriloquist with a dummy. "Often imitated," he tossed the dummy aside. "But never duplicated—" He multiplied into multiple Kakashi(s) who surround him.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." The duplicates repeated after Kakashi.

"Genie of the lamp Kakashi Hatake!" he exclaimed like a ring announcer at a boxing match. The goes into Ed Sullivan. "Right here direct from the lamp, here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!"

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded holding up three fingers.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." He turned into a slot machine, arms pulling down and three Kakashi(s) appear in the windows. "That's it—three." Three Kakashi caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres! No substitutions, exchanges or refunds," the duck drops with the secret word "Refunds"

Naruto and Kyuubi exchanged looks. "Now I know I'm dreaming. The blonde mumbled. "So, what'll it be, master?" Kakashi asked smiling through his mask. Naruto blinked pointing to himself.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" As William F. Buckley.

"Ah, almost there are a few provisors, a couple of quid pro quos." He said.

"Like?" The two brothers pressed on.

"Ah rule number one: I can't kill anybody," he said slicing his head off with his finger. "Do don't ask." He held up two fingers. "Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." His head turned into a big pair of lips which kiss Naruto. "You little punim, there." He then lies flat then slowly gets up and transforms in to a zombie. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture." He grabbed Naruto and shook him. "I don't like it!"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi smirking as if he was plotting something. "Ah, provisors? You mean limitations. On wishes?" He then said to Kyuubi. "Some all-powerful genie—can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know Kyuubi—he probably can't get us out of this cave. Looks like we're going to have to find a way out of here—" They start to leave but a big food stomped down blocking their way.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you bring me here? Did you interrupt me from my little reading session? And all of the sudden you're walking out of me?" he asked getting madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're getting your wishes, so siddown!" They all get on Carpet and Kakashi takes the form of a stewardess with arms point out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. We're out of here!" The carpet and passengers fly out of the sand and into the distance.

-oOo-

"Orochimaru this is an outrage! If it weren't for all your years of loyal service…from now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me before they are beheaded." Mikoto growled her voice echoing throughout the chamber.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again." Orochimaru replied. Mikoto sighed.

"Sasuke, sweetheart, Orochimaru, now let's just put this whole thing behind us. Please?" Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed turning his head away.

"My most abject and humblest apologies as well Sasuke." He took his hand to kiss it but he yanked it away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I'm in rein or when Itachi is he or I will have the power to get rid of you."

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now Sasuke, getting back to this suitor business." She said before noticing Sasuke walking out. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" She then ran after him.

"If only I had that lamp!" Orochimaru growled.

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" Viper exclaimed mimicking Sasuke. "To think—we gotta keep kissing up to that chump and her chump sons for the rest of our lives."

"No, Viper," Tigris said. "Only until they find chump wives. Then he or his brother will have us banished—or beheaded."

"Eeeww!" they all cried. The Death suddenly got an idea.

"Wait a minute, Orochimaru, why don't be the chump wife or husband for Sasuke?" he asked. Orochimaru gave the Adder a look as if insulted.

"What?"

"Death has something here," Viper said. "Marry the young prince you become ruler of Suna."

"Oh! Lord Orochimaru marries the shrew, he becomes sultan." Tigris grinned. "The idea has merit!"

Death nodded grinning proud of himself. "Yes, merit! Yes! And then we poison mother-in-law and brother-in-law and keep then as our prey." He grinned showing his fangs that leaked his poison. Orochimaru grinned at them.

"Death, I love how your foul little minds work." The all laughed wickedly before going into the secret chamber getting ready to plot their scheme.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**I hope I did that whole Genie scene well! *laughs forcefully* Please tell me I did that well...nicely? Um yeah so that guy reported me so I don't know if this story will be deleted or not but if it is...I can't say I'll put it back on again. But anyway, review! No flames please. Bye. :)**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Viper, Death, and Tigress (their snakes-actual snakes I mean ...I don't own the actual ones but I do own them as oc's.) :)_**

**_Warnings: Cussing, attempt at humor, no yaoi yet nothing explicit. This would be where 'yaoi' is heterosexual for the time being...*shrugs* oh well._**

**_Cast for this Chapter: Prince Ali/Aladdin: Naruko and Kitsune (Naruto and Kyuubi)_**

**_Author's Note: Okay, someone said or asked me rather about how I was going to reintroduce Naruto and Kyuubi when they're royalty. At first I said no but then I suddenly made both of them women since I guess it would make since and now that I think about more of the concept. I don't think that makes since but oh well. Anyway, it should be funny I hope. _**

**_I should give you an early little warning. The next chapter will be sort of unrelated like how I did it in the little mermaid version of Naruto. (If you read it I mean.) I had made an unrelated scene to make it sort of my own...sort of. It's not all my own. I mean...my thoughts! Yeah, that's where I was getting to. Sorry my family's sick and I'm just getting over this 'fog' as my aunt calls it. =3_**

**_Anyways, if you don't like this DON'T READ IT. The back button's there for a reason peoples! Hope you like this chapter. Bye!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_NaruSasu Aladdin_**

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

In an oasis, in the desert where carpet was coming in for a landing. Still as stewardess, Kakashi said, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As Naruto and Kyuubi get off down the stairway formed by the carpet. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye." Then Kakashi turned back to normal a book in his hand. "How's that, Mr. doubtful?" he asked. Naruto smirked.

"Oh you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes." Kakashi shook his head as he looked up from his book. The book disappeared into thin air.

"No, kid, you're down by one wish."

"I never actually asked to get out of the cave. You did that yourself." Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment then his jaw dropped behind his mask then he turned into a sheep.

"Well don't I feel sheepish. All right, kid, but no more freebies." Naruto hummed in reply.

"Fair deal. So, three wishes. I want them to be good." He looked at Kakashi. "What do you wish for?" He looked at Kakashi who was hanging like a hammock between two trees. The silver haired genie glanced at Naruto with one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Me? No one's asked me that before." He said. "Well, in my case, ah, forget it." He shook his head.

"What?" Naruto asked. "No, tell me."

"Freedom." Kakashi answered simply. His voice soft and sincere. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"You're a prisoner?" he asked finally.

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's all part-and-parcel, the who genie gig." He then grew gigantic, his voice echoing. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" he shrank down, cramped up in the magic lamp. "Itty bitty, living space."

"Wow, that's harsh." Kyuubi mumbled. _Not any harsher than us actually. _Kakashi then came out of the lamp.

"But, oh—to be free." The silver haired genie said dreamily. "Not having to go, "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" he said. "I could also read my books too…but let's get real, here. It's not going to happen. Kakashi, wake up and smell the hummus."

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The only way I can get out of this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that happened." Kakashi replied. Naruto grinned brightly.

"I'll do it! I'll be the one to set you free!" Kakashi turned his head into Pinocchio's with a long nose. He nodded shortly.

"Uh-huh, right." He rolled his visible eye and waved him off. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"No, really, I promise." He pushed the nose back in and Kakashi's head turned back to normal. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." The blonde held out his hand. Kakashi smiled and happily shook it.

"Well, here's hoping." He grinned through his mask. "Let's make some magic shall we?" he turned into a magician. "So, how 'bout it. What is it you want most?"

"Well, there's this guy…" Kakashi shook his head stopping him by putting a hand in his face.

"Eehhh!" he exclaimed like a buzzer, and his chest showed a heart with a cross through it. "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"I know but he's smart and fun, and my brother like his brother too and they're both…"

"Cute?" Kakashi suggested crossing his arms. Naruto blushed but didn't reply. Kyuubi snorted.

"Hot. They're both hot." The red head continued. "They have hair like night and eyes to match. Their skin was soft too…" He then blushed realizing what he said. "At least the one I have my eyes skin was s-soft." Kakashi sat in a Parisian café with Carpet.

"Ami. C'est l'amour."

"But he's a prince. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a—hey, could you make Kyuubi and I princesses?" Kyuubi looked at his brother like he hand grown five heads.

"WHAT?!"

"Let's see here," Kakashi said hold a "Royal Cookbook". "Uh, chicken a'la queen?" He pulled out a chicken with a crown on its head. He shook his head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab." He yanked out his finger and a crab comes out. "Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar salad. A dagger came out and tried to stab him. "Et tu, brute? Ah, to make a princess or in this case princesses." He looked at Naruto and Kyuubi slyly. "Now is that an official wish?" he asked. Kyuubi shook his head violently while Naruto nodded his head. Kakashi grinned. "Say the words, kid!"

"Kakashi I wish for you to make Kyuubi and me princesses!" Naruto said.

"All right!" he took on a square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then he became a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that the fez and vest combo is too third century for the both of you." He said. "These patches—what are we trying to say—beggar? No! Let's work with me here." He took Naruto and Kyuubi's measurements, snaps his fingers and both of them become girls with princess outfits. "I like it," he grinned. "Now, we just need transportation. I think carpet will do for now until we can poof up an elephant." He winked at Naruto and Kyuubi.

Kyuubi swallowed hard. He was afraid to talk though he was really itching to curse his little brother out. Kakashi smirked through his mask. "Would you like to look at yourself before we leave?" he asked. The red head nodded and a mirror poofed in from of his face. His eyes widened when his saw his hair was long and he had breast.

"Naruto! I am so going to kill you!" he growled then paused noticing his voice was high. "We really are girls aren't we…?" he asked look at Kakashi with a deadpanned look. The genie nodded and hopped onto the carpet.

"Now, we just have to think of names for the both of you. Nothing that would give this disguise away."

"Well I like my name so I'm keeping it whether you like it or not." Kyuubi huffed puffing out his cheeks.

"Kyuu, you look good." Naruto commented. Kyuubi blushed and glared.

"Sh-Shut up."

"Well, you guys got the outfit, the transportation but we're not through yet. Hold on to your turban, kid, because we're going to make you stars!"

-oOo-

Mikoto Uchiha smiled as she carefully placed flowers in a vase each a pretty color blue. Navy blue, sky blue then a lighter blue and lastly a white flower in the middle which is a rose. She the poor water in the vase humming a soft little tune she used to sing to Sasuke when he was a baby. Once she was finished she went back to sit in her throne and sighed. Orochimaru suddenly stormed in, though, and the vase collapses breaking into pieces. Mikoto gasped her eyes widened. "Oh dear…" she mumbled.

"Your majesty I've found a solution to the problem with your youngest son." Orochimaru said quickly. Mikoto looked up from the servants and raised an eyebrow at Orochimaru.

"Oh really?"

The long haired man unrolled the scroll that was in his head. "Right here." He said. "If the prince has not chosen a wife by the appointed time, then you-the queen-shall choose for her." Mikoto gave him an uncertain look.

"But Sasuke hated all of them!" she said. "How can I possible choose someone he hates?"

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable princess cannot be found, a prince must then be wed to…hmm…interesting."

"What? Who?" Mikoto asked.

"The royal vizier! Why, that would be…me!"

"The law says that only a prince can only marry a princess. I'm quite sure." Mikoto contradicted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my queen." Orochimaru said pulling out the staff and hypnotizing Mikoto with it.

"Yes—desperate measures…" Mikoto repeated hypnotically.

"You will order Sasuke to marry me."

"I will order—Sasuke to…" the spell suddenly broke momentarily. "But you're male a-and old!" Orochimaru held the staff closer.

"Sasuke _will_ marry me!"

"Sasuke will marry…" the spell was again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare of "Princess Naruko and Kyuubi." Mikoto blinked her attention turning to the noise. "What? What is that? That music!" she chuckled. "Orochimaru you must come and see this!" they looked on to see an advancing parade, led by what appeared to be Kakashi in human form as a major.

Sasuke and Itachi watched from the balcony as the parade went on towards the palace. The youngest Uchiha rolled his eyes and went inside. Naruto and Kyuubi throw gold coins out to the people who rushed to collect them as they march up the steps of the palace and inside. Mikoto ran back inside to the door to the throne room, but Orochimaru stood in front of it. Suddenly it bursts open, with an elephant leading the way crushing Orochimaru, Viper, Tigris, and Death in the door way.

More and more fanfare build up until Naruto and Kyuubi fly off the elephant's back on the magic carpet and flies down to Mikoto. Orochimaru slammed the door shut. Mikoto clapped her hands smiling happily.

"Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" she exclaimed. Naruto and Kyuubi bowed.

"Your highness I have come from afar to see your son's hand." Naruto said. "My sister as well would like to see you eldest son."

"Oh of course! I'm delighted to meet you." She rushed over and took Naruto's hand. "This is my royal vizier, Orochimaru. He's delighted too."

"Ecstatic," Orochimaru said extremely dryly. "I'm afraid Princess Nariko."

"—Naruko." The blonde corrected.

"Whatever. You can't just parade in here uninvited and expect to—"

"Oh, this is quite a remarkable device." She tugged at the tassels and they tugged at her dress. She chuckled. "I don't suppose I might…"

Naruto smiled at her. "Why certainly your majesty." he said. "Allow me."

"Your highness, I must advise against this—" Orochimaru tried to protest but failed misery when Mikoto snapped back.

"Oh, will you lighten up, Orochimaru? Learn to have a little fun." She kicked away the staff and Carpet began to fly away with Mikoto on board. Viper, who was wrapped around the staff, fell down repeatedly, bopping the staff with his head as he descends. Mikoto and the carpet fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack flying under the elephant scaring it. The flight continued background while Orochimaru and Naruto talked.

"Just where did you say you were from?" Orochimaru asked eye Naruto and Kyuubi suspiciously. Naruto was quick to reply.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." He said his voice high like a woman's. He smiled at Orochimaru who didn't seem the least bit convinced.

"Try me." Orochimaru replied as Viper rewrapped himself around the staff.

"Look out!" Mikoto yelled. They all ducked in time as the carpet whizzed centimeters over their heads. Carpet returned and with Mikoto still on it.

"Hey. Watch it! Watch it with the dumb rug!" the snake hissed. The carpet zoomed past Viper, who sighed in relief wiping a non-existent brow, and suddenly his throw into a pillar. He crashed to the floor, and his head was circled by miniature Mikoto(s) on carpets. Then the real Mikoto began her final approach as Itachi walked into the room. He gasped.

"Mother! What are you doing up there?" His dark eyes were wide with shock and obvious fear for the outcome of what could happen to his beloved mother. Mikoto noticed Itachi and smiled.  
"Hi sweet heart!" she chimed. "Stand back a little, I'm coming in for a landing!" she grinned. "Watch this, Itachi!"

"Spectacular, mother." Itachi sighed as his mother landed, carpet making steps for her to walk down.

"That was lovely, I do seem to have a knack for it, don't I, Itachi?" she chuckled. Carpet walked dizzily over to Kyuubi, and then collapsed and Kyuubi was quick to catch it. "This is a very impressive youths. And princesses as well." She leaned next to Orochimaru and whispered into his ear. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Sasuke after all."

"I don't trust them, your majesty." Orochimaru said.

"Nonsense." Mikoto scoffed. "One thing I pride myself on Orochimaru, I'm an excellent judge of character." She smiled. "I know my boys." _Especially Sasuke…_

Tigress rolled her eyes while Death and Viper scowled. "Yeah, excellent judge," Viper hissed then they all hissed in sneered in unison, "Not!"

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Sasuke walked in quietly without their knowledge. "I'm just Sasuke would like this one." Mikoto smiled her hands intertwined with Naruto's.

"And I'm pretty sure Naruko would like him, mother." Itachi said with a small sigh. _I hope Sasuke's not listening to this…_ Itachi thought nervously. _He'll get absolutely crazy._

"Mother!" Itachi hissed.

"Oh, your highness no!" Orochimaru protested his eyes wide. "I must object on young Sasuke's behalf." Sasuke clenched on the door tightly, his eyes slitting in a harsh glare. "This girl is no different than others." He said. "I don't know about her sister but I'm sure that this one is nothing of Sasuke's interests." Kyuubi glared at the sickly pale man.

"Will you just let her meet him? You never know if you try." Kyuubi said which made Itachi agree a little bit but that didn't meet Sasuke would.

"What makes you two think you're worthy of both of their hearts?" Orochimaru asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your majesty, I am Princess Naruko Uzumaki!" He grinned and pricks Orochimaru goatee, which sprung out in all directions. "Just let me meet him and I'm sure I'll win his heart."

"How dare you!" Sasuke yelled in a growl and they all looked at him in surprise. "All of you, standing around deciding my future. I'm not a prize to be won!" He huffed and stormed out of the room. Mikoto's brows furrowed and Itachi slapped his forehead.

"Oh dear," She mumbled turning to Naruto. "Don't worry dear, give him some time to cool down." She smiled and exited the room. Itachi began following but he took a quick glance at the two and instantly he recognized them. He let out a short gasp. "It's them!" The Uchiha whispered to himself then quickly following his mother after Kyuubi glanced at him with a questioning look. He shrugged and grabbed Naruto and exiting the palace. Orochimaru gripped his staff hard as Viper, Death, and Tigris appeared from his cape.

"I think it's time to say good bye to princess Nariko."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Hiya my loves~! I'm baaaaack! Hehe. I hope you liked it. I'm kind of nervous and thinking about redoing this chapter...but I'm going to let you guys read it first then I'll decide whether or not to redo it. :) Review! No flames pretty please with a cherry on top. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: T_T ...Me no own Naruto or Aladdin (unless you mean the movie on DVD then yes. *snickers*) But no, I didn't make Aladdin so I don't technically own it nor Naruto. *pouts* I wish. **_

_**Warnings: Nothing too bad just kisses...NaruSasu ItaKyuu. (Naruto and Kyuubi are females)**_

* * *

**_NaruSasu: Aladdin_**

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

Sasuke stood on the balcony as day turned into night while Naruto and company were in the courtyard. Naruto paced back and forth his long blonde pig tails swaying as he walked. "What am I going to do? Sasuke won't let me talk to him." The blonde babbled as he paced. "I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." He sighed.

"Well, when you find a plan to pursue Sasuke I'm going to find Itachi." Kyuubi said flicking his long girl hair over his shoulder. He hated being a girl but he hoped it would get him close to Itachi.

And to his surprise he did, as if a cue Itachi came from out of the bushes and into to the courtyard where they were. The older raven haired Uchiha grabbed Kyuubi's wrist and yanked him closer. "I want answers," he demanded getting straight to the point. "Why are you two women and who is that with you? And don't lie to me." Kyuubi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you but if you don't mind letting go of my wrist so we can go for a walk as well that would be nice too." Itachi complied and let go of the red head's wrist but grabbed his hand instead and dragged him away from Naruto, Kakashi, and the carpet.

Kakashi took a glance from his book noticing it was carpet's turn to move. "So move!" the carpet complied, knocking a black chess piece off the board. Kakashi blinked a couple of times as he book disappeared in thin air. "Hey. That's a good move." As Rodney Dangerfield he said, pulling a tie away from his neck, "I can't believe it—I'm losing to a rug."

"Kakashi I need help!"

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Naruto pulling him close. "All right, sparky, you want to court the guy, you got to be a straight shooter," he made a gun with his thumb and index. "Do you follow me?" he asked as Jack Nicholson.

"What?" Naruto inquired confused.

Kakashi when back to normal, wearing a mortarboard. He pointed out the words on the blackboard. "Tell him the…_TRUTH_!" Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No way!" he exclaimed. "If Sasuke found out I was really some crummy street rat alongside my brother, he'd laugh at me. I think they'd both would." He sighed.

"No, Kyuubi just left with Itachi a moment ago. I think their time together would be fine hopefully. But I'm sure Sasuke _and _Itachi would understand. If you both told them the reason behind it." Kakashi replied as Naruto put on a cape.

"Naruto, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself, a male to be specific." Naruto snorted.

"I'm a girl for now. I'm not going to wish me and Kyuubi back to normal." He shook his head. "Being me is that last thing I want to be." He took a deep breath. "Okay I'm going to see him. I have to be calm, cool, confident, and smooth." He grinned. "How do I look?"

Kakashi sighed sadly and said, "Like a princess—a beautiful one at that."

Naruto gave Kakashi a small bright smile before hopping on to carpet and flying to the balcony. Sasuke sighed as he sat on his bed with Chidori at his side. From a distance, he heard a young woman's voice which sounded a little familiar, "Prince Sasuke?" Chidori looked up and started to growl. Sasuke noticed this and got off his bed.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me—Princes Nari—I mean Prince Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." _Damn even I'm messing up my stage name. _Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned his heel walking to his room.

"I don't want to see you." He snapped. Naruto furrowed his brows and his voice became desperate.

"No, no, please Sasuke. Give me a chance." He begged. Chidori growled and advanced on him making Naruto back away until he was at the edge of the balcony.

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke demanded.

"D-Down kitty!" the blonde said fearing for his life as he tried getting Chidori to back away. Over the edge of the balcony Carpet and Kakashi are watching the scene from below.

"How's he doing?" Kakashi asked. His reply was carpet slitting his neck with his finger.

"Good kitty," Naruto praised. "Take off. Down kitty." He waved his hand to brush the tiger away. Sasuke studied Naruto's form thinking he knew or had seen her before.

"Hold on, do I know you?" Sasuke questioned slowly. Naruto blinked meeting Sasuke's eyes with his own and quickly replied.

"Uh, no, no," Sasuke eyed the blonde suspiciously. _She has the same sun kissed skin and the same gorgeous blue eyes but… the one that save me was male…not female. _

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." The raven murmured softly.

"The marketplace?" A bee began buzzing around Naruto's head. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants that for to the marketplace for my servant, so it couldn't have been me you met. Besides, I'm a woman." Naruto inwardly cringed at what he said. _If Kyuubi heard me he'd be laughing his head off right now._ He thought, cynically. Sasuke's face fell and Naruto noticed disappointment in his voice.

"No, I guess not."

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about him!" It was Kakashi disguised as a bee. "He's smart, fun—the hair, the eyes. Anything—Pick a feature!" He crossed tiny arms with an angry sulk.

"Um, Prince Sasuke?" Naruto called. "You're very…"

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Kakashi suggested with a grin through his mask.

"Punctual!" Sasuke gave Naruto a look and he raised an eyebrow as he leaned against Chidori.

"Punctual?" Kakashi frowned and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry."

"Handsome." Naruto admitted. Kakashi's face brightened in a wide grin through his mask.

"Nice recovery." He commented. Sasuke smiled and hummed in reply pushing himself off Chidori his eyes half lidded and smile seductive.

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know." Naruto nodded as he stared at Sasuke dreamily.

"Yeah!"

"The youngest son of a queen."

"I know," Naruto replied lowly. Sasuke sauntered closer backing Naruto up to the edge of the balcony as the raven rest his hands on Naruto's waist slowly brushing them up and down.

"A fine prize for any princess to marry."

Naruto nodded. "Uh, right. Right. A princess like me." He agreed smiling. Then the bee form of Kakashi buzzed in his ear.

"Warning! Warning!"

Sasuke's smile widened as nodded in agreement. "Right, a princess like you." Then his face grew dark and angry. The raven haired Uchiha grabbed Naruto's cape and turned it over his head. "And every other selfish, obsessive, bitchy swaggering peacock I've met!"

Rear end on fire, wearing goggles and crashing, Kakashi screamed out his voice high, "Mayday! Mayday!"

"Just go jump of a balcony!" Sasuke growled and turned to leave. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" he gasped.

"Stop him! Stop him!" Kakashi yelled then asked, "Do you want me to sting him?" Naruto swatted at him.

"Buzz off!"

Kakashi huffed, "Ok fine, but remember—bee yourself. Then the bee buzzed in to Naruto's pocking where the lamp was.

"Yeah right!"

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto blinked before quickly replying.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." He looked at Sasuke disappointed. "You should be free to make your own choice." Sasuke and Chidori shared a look of confusion. "I'll go now." He said stepping onto the ledge and drops off. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped.

"No!"

Naruto poked his head up from over the edge. "What? What?" he asked his eyes widened and panicked. Now Sasuke was amazed.

"H-How are—you doing that?" He asked looking over the edge and saw the carpet and the carpet flies up to the balcony.

"It's a magic carpet." Naruto said grinning. Sasuke smiled and waved back to the carpet.

"It's lovely."

"You don't want to…go for a ride, don't you?"

Sasuke studied it a moment before meeting Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Is it safe?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" he asked. Sasuke's eyes widened as time seemed to completely stop and he heart started pounding rapidly. _That can't be who I'm thinking she really is…! _He thought in denial.

"What?" he asked his voice coming out a mere surprised whisper. Naruto extended his hand the same as before and asked Sasuke once more.

"Do you trust me?"

A sly grin formed on Sasuke's face. "Yes." He replied and took Naruto's hand and got up on the carpet. Then it zoomed into the sky, knocking them both into sitting positions. Sasuke looked back and saw Chidori look at him questioningly. He gasped as they flew over the palace wall and into the sky.

-oOo-

Kyuubi's blue eyes widened as Itachi's words registered in his head. He swallowed. "What?" he croaked out through the lump in his throat.

"Dance with me." Itachi repeated the command he had said before. They were in a field of sand under the moon light no one could see them not even his mother or the guards. Kyuubi shook his head and tried to protest but Itachi had a tight grip on him.

"B-But I don't—"

"Please? It's the only way I'll keep my mouth shut. Just one dance." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"You already know the truth why would you need to keep your mouth sh—oh your mother…that's why." The red haired Uzumaki's face fell and he looked to the side.

"My mother won't care about who I'm with. She only cares about who Sasuke's with."

"She only wants him to marry a princess?" Kyuubi questioned. Itachi sighed.

"Yes, but if she meets Naruto as he is—well he's fit to marry him—as a male I don't know. Sasuke's gay. I'm bi sexual. You—whether male or female—don't—_won't_ matter to me."

Kyuubi blushed crimson before meeting Itachi's onyx eyes. "I guess so. Now, do you still want to dance?" Itachi smiled and backed away and twirled Kyuubi around until the red head fell into his arms.

"Of course I do."

-oOo-

The carpet zoomed down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the said flower to Naruto who offers it Sasuke. The Uchiha laughed and put the flower in Naruto's hair. The blonde shrugged and they continued the flight, flying into the clouds. Sasuke looked back and watched Sunagakure disappear from sight and carpet flew in and out of the clouds. "You like this so far?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded smiling. The two catch a small cloud as carpet continued flying it circled a pillar of clouds, adding a swirly to it.

"It's unbelievable!" Sasuke exclaimed in awe. They joined a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looked terrified and squawked. Carpet abruptly did somersaults and flips, at the same to putting Naruto and Sasuke in free-fall, but catching them in time. They then zoomed above clouds where a starry night awaited them.

Sasuke covered his eyes but Naruto pulled them away with a grinned on his face. "Hey, don't close your eyes!" They zoomed down over a river, apparently the Nile; far beyond the ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. The wave at a worker sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiled then did a double take and chiseled too much and broke off the front of section the nose. Sasuke cringed and gave a sympathetic look to the man and chuckled. "The poor guy."_ I guess there's no turning back now…_ he thought taking a quick glance at the female version of Naruto. They flew alongside a herd of wild horses running, and Sasuke reached out and pets on of them.

They flew through Greece, where Naruto grabs an apple from a tree and rolled it down his arm to Sasuke, who is now sure he was dealing with Naruto—the boy from the market and not Princess Naruko.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered and Naruto shook his head.

"Don't mention it."

Carpet hovered along over a lake, the moon's reflection appearing in the lake. Fireworks burst and the couple was sitting on a rooftop at a Chinese New Year celebration.

"It's all so wonderful." Sasuke mumbled letting Naruto lean into his neck. The blonde nodded.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke looked at him and decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame that your brother had to miss this." Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, he hates fireworks." Carpet looked up realizing what was happening. "In fact, Kyuubi, never really liked flying either." He continued before his eyes widened in realization. "That is—shit!" Sasuke pulled away slightly.

"I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry—"

"Did you think I was stupid?" Sasuke demanded getting close up in his face." Naruto shook his head.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"That I wouldn't figure it out? I bet my brother has already and is yelling at Kyuubi right now."

"No, I mean—well I know it because Kyuu's with Itachi right now—but we—I mean _I _hoped you wouldn't." He faced palmed when he saw the angry look on Sasuke's face. "Ah, that's not what I meant." He sighed.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Sasuke commanded slamming his fisted on the roof. Naruto swallowed.

"The truth?" he croaked. He glanced at carpet who waved him on, giving up all hope. "The truth is…the truth is I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life! Oh and as a male too." He grinned and carpet slumped down in defeat. "But I really am a princess!" Sasuke's face fell. How was he supposed to break it to this—girl—that he was well…not in to woman?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want you to think disguising as a peasant sound a little strange, don't you think?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Not that strange…" He shrugged a shoulder slightly before the couple cuddled with each other. Carpet put a tassel under his 'chin' and stares at them mystified.

-oOo-

Kyuubi and Itachi walked back to the courtyard to say their good byes for the night. "I guess this is good night." Kyuubi said. Itachi nodded pulling his hand away from the red head's. He turned his back to Kyuubi and began walking to the palace but stopped suddenly.

He turned around and grabbed Kyuubi's wrist pulling him closer as Itachi leaned in to capture his lips. Soon, the Uchiha's lips were on Kyuubi's own, his blue eyes widened with shock before he melted into the kiss. It was short, unfortunately but worth anyway. "Good bye, Kyuubi." Kyuubi nodded smiling dreamily as Naruto. "Sleep well…"

-oOo-

They returned to the palace, carpet formed a set of stairs and he walked down them. Then Naruto descended just below the balcony. "Good night, my princess."

"Sleep well, Sasuke…" Naruto replied lowly.

The two slowly lean for to kiss, but carpet bumped Naruto up and they both kiss sooner than expected. Sasuke and Naruto broke the kiss and Sasuke walked slowly away then turned and looks at him with a small smile on his face. Finally, Sasuke entered his and Itachi's room t through the curtain.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He fell back to the carpet, which descended to the ground, where Kyuubi awaited them smiling himself.

"So you head a good time?" He asked before lying down next to Naruto. The blonde nodded not taking his eyes off of Sasuke's balcony until four sets of hands grabbed him and another four grabbed his brother.

"Hey! What the hell—" A gag was suddenly tied around his mouth muffling out his words.

"Hold them!" a guard yelled.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled before his own words were muffled by a gag. Shackles were placed on their feet and hands as another guard tied carpet in a knot around a tree.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Princess Nariko and Princess Kitsune." Orochimaru hissed then turned to walk away. "Make sure they're never found." He ordered.

Then a guard hit Naruto in the head while another tied Kyuubi to a tree next to carpet, watching Naruto fall unconscious. The guard then took Naruto to a cliff. He laughed maliciously as the blonde's limp body dropped into the water, hitting the bottom of the sea. Then the lamp tumbled out of Naruto's pocket. His eyes widened when he saw the lamp and struggled to rub it against his hands.

The lamp unsettled by his movement rolled down and rubbed against his hands. It started to shake then Kakashi emerged with a book in his hand sitting on a stool. He snickered. "This book never fails." He muttered blushing. "Getting ready to finish a book and there's a rub at the lamp. He sighed and closed his book and it then disappears. "Hello." He gasped seeing Naruto unconscious. "Naruto—Naruto. Kid snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Kakashi, I wish for you to save my life. Got it? Okay? Come on, Naruto!" He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and shook him. His head along with his pig tails goes up then fell. "I'll take that as a yes." His head turned into a siren. "Wooga! Wooga!" He then turned into a submarine. "Up scope!" He babbled in something that sounded like German. On the surface, a giant water spout emerged from the water and landed on the top of the cliff. Naruto reawakened and coughed the water out of his lungs.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Naruto look up to see Kyuubi flying on carpet. Once they got close enough, the red head jumped off and immediately went to hug his brother. "Naruto! Thank fucking god you're all right I thought I lost you!" He cried, tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto smiled lightly and hugged Kyuubi back.

"I'm fine now…Kakashi saved me. I guess I gave you both quite the scare." Kakashi and Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"You sure did," They chorused.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Okay, I'm going to explain to clear the confusion in this chapter. Yes, Kyuubi and Naruto are female because of the wish. We know that. Now, Itachi and Sasuke are Uchihas. Uchiha=genius=Smarter than the average Ninja. (Hehe, yogi bear. =3) Ahem! Back to the point, well actually I made my point sort of. Itachi knows the actual TRUTH about Naruto and Kyuubi. Sasuke doesn't. He'll find out in the next chapter. See? That's the little difference I put. =3**_

_**Well, I hope you like the story because it's coming to an end soon. Don't worry though, there will be more Disney stories to come. ;)**_

_**Review! No flames please. Don't report me either because I don't see anything wrong with yaoi or gay or whatever people call it. Homosexuality. Big whoop. You can't deny who you love and can't go against your heart because it will tear you apart inside. Seriously. :) My advice (for gays) is to listen to your heart no matter what and you live through whatever mean things people say. **_

_**Now, I have to go to bed. So yeah...hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be posted tomorrow. Two more to go. Wow. Ten chapter just like "Little Uchiha" Hmm...I don't care! =3**_

_**Bye now!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. I only wish but if you mention the movie on DVD or recorded on television then...I guess you can say I own it but I didn't think it or originally create it. I was born at that time...I think. I forget when "Aladdin" was created.**_

_**Warning: Yaoi-ish...? I'd say with Orochimaru and Sasuke xP Poor Sasuke he has to get the torture, but it's life so tough. Also, cussing, and a non-graphic battle. =3 It's going to be rated M for the next chapter. ^^ **_

_**Author's Note: 1): I'm sad to say this story is ending and quickly too (well not exactly since I haven't posted anything on this story yet-sorry) 2): There's a little twist in this chapter as well (like I've said I'm adding my own thoughts into this) however you'll see it in the next chapter. =3 And 3): Hope you like this chapter and enjoy! *^_^***_

* * *

_**NaruSasu: Aladdin**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

Sasuke smiled lightly as he stared at the ceiling. A soft sigh escaped his lips while Itachi flopped down on his own bed after dancing to himself. A comfortable silence cut in between the two brothers until one of the doubled doors opened revealing their mother, hypnotized.

"Sasuke!" She called.

Sasuke immediately jumped up from the bed and went to his mother. "Mother, I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy." The young prince grinned happily thinking about Naruto.

"You should be, Sasuke," Mikoto replied monotonously. "I have chosen a spouse for you."

Sasuke's face fell and turned into confusion. Itachi furrowed his brows slowly sitting up. "What?" Sasuke asked. Then the other doubled door opened revealing Orochimaru.

"You will wed Orochimaru." Mikoto answered. Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped. He shook his head, speechless. Itachi seemed to be speechless as well but relieved that he didn't have to wed anyone…actually he really couldn't now that it was passed to Sasuke.

"You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a—well husband."

"I'll never marry you!" Sasuke growled. He then went to his mother. "Mom, I chose Princess Naruko." _Or rather Naruto…_

"Princess Naruko left."

They look to see Naruto and Kyuubi standing in the doorway to the balcony. "Better check that crystal ball of yours again, Orochimaru." Kyuubi said pushing himself off the edge of the door. Orochimaru golden eyes widened at the sight of the two.

"How in the—" Viper started but Death and Tigris wrapped their tails around his mouth to keep him from talking humanly.

"Tell them the truth, Orochimaru, you tried to have me killed!" Naruto yelled. Orochimaru's eyes widened in mocked innocence.

"What?" He turned to Mikoto. "Ridiculous nonsense, your majesty." He said. "She's obviously lying." He brought his staff close to the queen's face.

"Obviously…lying." Mikoto mumbled.

"Mother what's wrong with you?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi's eyes glanced at the staff to see its glowing eyes. His own eyes narrowed.

"I know!" he yelled. The red haired Uzumaki grabbed the staff and smashed it on the floor making Orochimaru flinch and breaking the spell for good.

"Oh, oh, my!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"You're highness; Orochimaru's been controlling you with this!" Kyuubi advanced the staff. Mikoto's eyes widened and she looked at Orochimaru surprised.

"What? Orochimaru?" Her eyes narrowed. "You, you traitor!" she growled angrily. The trio advanced on Orochimaru.

"Your majesty, all of this can be explained." The man backed away until he was against the wall.

"Guards! Guards!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Well, that's it—we're dead." Death groaned. "Forget it about it. Just dig a grave for all of us. We're dead." Tigris gasped when she saw the lamp in Naruto's pocket.

"Lord Orochimaru, Nariko has the lamp!" she hissed. "The blonde haired brat has the lamp!" Orochimaru then noticed the lamp in Naruto's pocket. He makes a move but was grabbed by guards.

"Arrest Orochimaru at once." Mikoto commanded.

"This is not done yet, brat!"

Orochimaru pulled a vial from his pocket. Kyuubi saw this and rushed towards him but the man threw the said vial to the floor making a large red cloud appeared. Then it started so disappear and when it was completely gone, so was Orochimaru.

"Find him, search everywhere!"

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded smiling.

"I am now." They leaned in to kiss but Mikoto barged between them.

"Orochimaru, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. This is just horrible. How will I ever—." She stopped mid-sentence and looked at the pair. "Can it be true? My baby boy has finally chosen a suitor?" Sasuke nodded. Mikoto sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. And I'm sure Itachi has chosen on too," she said smirking evilly at her eldest son who blushed in response.

"You two will be wed at once." Mikoto announced smiling in joy. "Yes, and you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my dear you'll be queen!"

"Queen…?" Naruto repeated. _I keep on forgetting that I'm a guy not a girl… _He inwardly smacked his forehead. _Oh brother. _

"Of course, dear, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs." Naruto swallowed lightly his face showed concern. He glanced at Kyuubi who looked just as lost and concerned as he was.

_I can't help us out of this one, Naruto, I'm sorry…_

" .So._Dead_." Viper groaned as he curled up, sulking while Death was freaking out.

"—We got to get out of here!" the Adder yelled frantically. "We got to start packing you're highness. Only essentials." He started throwing things out of his little hole that he had found in the chamber. Orochimaru smiled broadly. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives." He stopped suddenly and took out a picture of himself, Tigris, Viper, and Orochimaru. "And how about this picture? I don't know I think I'm making a weird face. Then again Viper isn't making a good enough face either." He mumbled and that earned him a glare from the said snake. Tigris began to laugh wildly making Tigris, Death, and Viper look at him confused. Death's eyes widened. "Oh boy, she's lost it!" he slithered up and around the hysterical laughing tiger snake and hit his head with his tail. "Tigris? Get a grip, Tigris!" Abruptly, Orochimaru grabbed him around his neck. "Good grip!" He choked.

"Princess Naruko is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Naruto. He's disguised as a girl and he has the lamp, Death." Orochimaru growled clenching his fists tightly.

"Why that miserable—." Death started but was stopped when Orochimaru continued. "But you are to relieve him of it!" Death blinked then looked at Tigris who shook her head and Viper who just continued to sulk. He swallowed.

"Me?"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_***^_^* Well it was cute, right? Short with a cliffhanger though. You might yell at me**__** (because I did that same thing with Hocus Pocus *snickers* I couldn't help it. I loved the reviews I got for it though :D) Also, everything (especially the Orochimaru and Sasuke yaoi-ish kind of scene will be-you know what? Don't listen to me because what I'm staying is not true at the moment. Let's just say there's two more chapters left. Hah! There I said...finally. :D **_

_**Please review...-Puppy eyes- No flames. I will be sad and angry-disappointed actually. Okay I'm going to stop. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Legally Own Aladdin or Naruto. **_

_**Warning: Lemon. I promising that. NaruSasu Yaoi all the way. =3 Cursing as well. Don't like please leave (especially if you are a homophobe I've only met some but at least one was polite enough to say it and he offered to Beta me. I turned it down after thinking it over...oh well. He okay. Ahem, anyway) Yeah if you don't like that please leave. Don't review, I don't want the comment. I just want you to leave other wise be blocked or have your review deleted from this account. **_

_**Author's Note: Final Chapter! :D Yay! -claps happily- No? -insert cricket noise- Oh, uh never mind. (⌒_⌒;) Enjoy the final part of the story. Bye!**_

_**Replies to Reviews: Dragon77- I knew you would, my dear. (¬‿¬) That's my pleasure. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ**_

_**Haruka Uzumaki-Thank you! **_

* * *

_**NaruSasu: Aladdin**_

_**Chapter 10 (Final...?)**_

* * *

Kyuubi stared out into the gardens inside the palace frowning deeply while he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He couldn't believe it. This was what he and Naruto wanted. But now—he was sure if this was right. "Queen? They want me to be queen?" Naruto mumbled as he paced backed and forth. Then Kakashi came out of the lamp.

"Huzzah! Hail to the conquering hero!" he exclaimed then turned into a one-man band. He saw Naruto walk away with his head hung down his pig tails gliding in the soft wind. He stopped and raised an eyebrow before he came up with an idea. He held up his hands like a director scoping a picture and looked through them. "Naruko, you've just won the heart of the young prince. What are you going to do next?" he asked. Naruto looked at him, then walked away in sorrow to the bed, where he fell on it and pulled out a script labeled, "Naruto" rather than "Naruko" whispering, "Psst, your line is "'I'm going to free you, Kakashi,' Anytime."

"Kakashi…I can't." Naruto replied dejectedly.

"Sure you can! You just go, 'Kakashi, I wish you were free.'" He grabbed the blonde's head and used him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. Naruto pulled away.

"I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry—I really am. They want to make me queen—no they want me to_ be queen_. Me princess Naruko—not me Naruto Uzumaki. No. Naruko Uzumaki where she can get married to Sasuke and live happily in the palace." He sighed. "Without you Kakashi, I'm just Naruto and Kyuubi's just Kyuubi without you too."

"Naruto you won!" Kyuubi pointed out. "We won…"

"Yes, because of Kakashi. What if they find out I'm not a girl or even a princess?" His voices turned quiet. "What if Sasuke finds out? I'll lose him. Kakashi, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

"Hey, I understand," Kakashi replied sarcastically. "Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, master." He said the last word with disgust before poofing back into his lamp.

Kyuubi and Carpet watched from the doorway. _Naruto… _

"Kakashi, I—I really sorry." A tongue came out of the spout and raspberries him. Naruto growled angrily. "Well, fine!" He slammed a pillow on top of the lamp. "Then just stay in there." He looked and Kyuubi and carpet. "What are you guys looking at?" he spat. Kyuubi frowned.

"What's gotten into you, Naruto?" he asked before leaving with carpet. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Wait—Kyuubi I'm sorry, I didn't—wait, c'mon." He sighed. "What am I doing? Kakashi's right I have to tell Sasuke the truth." _The guilt's eating out my insides anyway._

"Naruko, Naruko, will you come here?" Sasuke's voice came from a distance. Naruto looked up in acknowledgement and he took in a breath and exhaled.

"Well, here it goes." He walked into the garden. "Sasuke? Where are you?" Death peaked behind the bush, imitating Sasuke's voice. He cleared his throat.

"In the menagerie, hurry."

"I'm coming." Naruko said and he complied hurrying past and not noticing the birds and the snake hiding in the bush. Death laughed and then turned and looked into the face of a flamingo who was panting.

"D'uh!"

"You got a problem, pinky?" he bared his fangs scaring the bird causing it to run away. Death then slithered into the palace and found the lamp under the pillow. "Boy, Orochimaru's gonna be happy to see you!" He stretched his face out like Orochimaru's and imitates him. "Good work Death Adder!" He praised in the man's voice then when back to normal. "Oh, go on." He smirked. "No really—on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!" He exclaimed in Orochimaru's voice again. "Ah, you're too, kind I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing." He said in his normal voice on more before grabbing the lamp and slithering to Orochimaru's chamber.

-oOo-

Mikoto stood and the palace entrance, giving the people of Sunagakure an announcement. "People of Suna, my darling has finally found a suitor!" She yelled happily smiling. Behind the curtain, where Sasuke was peeking through, Naruto appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruko, where have you been?" Sasuke questioned.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"The whole kingdom has turned out for mother's announcement!"

"No! But Sasuke, listen to me, please—!"

"Good luck." Sasuke smiled and pushed Naruto out onto the platform with Mikoto, where he overlooked the entire crowd.

"—Naruko Uzumaki!"

_Oh boy! _Naruto thought as he waved to the crowd as it cheered.

-oOo-

Far above, Orochimaru, Tigris, Death, and Viper watched through the window. "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak." Tigris scowled.

"Let them cheer," Orochimaru said as he lifted up the lamp and rubbed it making Kakashi come out.

"You know, Naruko, I'm getting really—" He turned and saw Orochimaru who was looking innocently at him. "I don't think you're her." He then descends and consults a playbill. "Tonight, the role of Naruko will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." This made Orochimaru frown and glare.

"I am your master now." He threw Kakashi to the ground and put his foot on the silver haired genie's face.

"I was afraid of that."

"Kakashi, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule as high as sultan!"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**（⌒▽⌒） I lied! Not the final chapter! You guys are lucky! (-^〇^-) I hope you liked it. (Besides the cliffhanger...) (*ΦωΦ*) I'm not promising what will be the final chapter. So, yeah. Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =＾● ⋏ ●＾=**_


	12. Chapter 11 (Final!)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Aladdin. I wish I did but I don't. :( It'd be the best sixteenth birthday present ever if Masashi Kishimoto gave it to me but sadly he won't. :T Darn._**

**_Warning: Cursing, lemon, slight violence and character death. :D Don't like please leave. Like? Enjoy the chapter._**

**_Author's Note: Ah...the final chapter. Serious this time. (ˇ_ˇ") ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐ ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ ┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ _**

**_Also, there's a new Disney story I'm going to begin working on. 'Alice in wonderland' in honor of my grandma who died a couple months ago (this story is included she loves Disney in general but Alice in Wonderland's her favorite.) So yeah, enjoy the chapter._**

**_Bye! _**

* * *

**_NaruSasu: Aladdin_**

**_Chapter 11 (Final)_**

* * *

Dark clouds circled over the castle. It shook violently causing the roof to rip off and Mikoto and Naruto to duck. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh my! What is this? What is going on?" Her clothes were suddenly changed into dirty and old peasant wear while Orochimaru's clothes are changed into that of a sultan's. He laughed sinisterly. Mikoto narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"Orochimaru, you vile betrayer." She growled.

"That's sultan vile betrayer!" Tigris yelled revealing herself in human form as did Viper and Death.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked. "Well, we'll just see about that." He reached into his pocket to find it empty. His eyes widened. "The lamp!"

"Finders-keepers, Uzumaki." Viper grinned. They all looked up to see a gigantic Kakashi lift the palace into the clouds. Naruto looked up to see Kyuubi on carpet and whistled catching their attention. They fly up near Kakashi.

"Kakashi! No!" the genie frowned deeply. "Sorry, kid, I got a new master now." He placed the palace on top of a mountain.

"Orochimaru I order you to stop!" Mikoto yelled.

"There's a new order now," Orochimaru grinned. "My order! Finally, you will bow to me!" Suddenly, Mikoto was forced to bow while Itachi and Sasuke don't.

"We'll never bow to you!" Sasuke growled.

Tigris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled the question with a scowl.

"If you will not bow to before the sultan, then you will cower before a sorcerer!" he looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi, my second wish—I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Kakashi extended his finger while closer his visible eye. Naruto tried to stop him, but he couldn't and another Kakashi tm brand lightning bolt stroke Orochimaru, returning him to his normal look.

"Ladies and gentlemen, warm Sunagakure welcome for Sorcerer Orochimaru!" Death and Viper chorused their lord's name grinning toothily their sharp fangs showing as their pupils were slit. Viper's eyes were blue, Death's were red and Tigris's were a turquoise green.

"Now," Orochimaru started. "Where were we? Ah, yes—abject humiliation." He zapped Sasuke and Itachi with his staff, and they both bow to him. Chidori then came running at him (Orochimaru) only to be zapped and turned into a kitty-cat. "Oh, my dear, Sasuke," He lifted the raven's chin with his staff."

"Orochimaru! Stay away from him!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. Orochimaru zapped Naruko and Kyuubi and carpet then flew away.

"Princess Naruko. Yes, it is she. But not as you know. It is the same for her sister. Read my lips and come to grips with reality, my dear, dear, Sasuke and Itachi." Orochimaru brought the four together in the air and continued. "Yes, meet a blast from your past. Whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious Princess Naruko and Princess Kyuu. Then Orochimaru zapped Naruto and Kyuubi back to their original forms.

"Or should I say, Naruto." Viper grinned.

"And Kyuubi Uzumaki." Tigris finished.

"Sasuke I tried to tell you…" Naruto swallowed hard.

"So, Naruko turns out to be merely Naruto Uzumaki. Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me. His personality flaws, give me adequate cause. To send him packing on a one way trip. So his prospects take a terminal dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen. Is it the end of the earth, whoopee! So long." The man grinned.

"Good bye!" Viper and Death waved vigorously.

"See you." Tigris said in a low sultry voice laced with venom and hatred. Orochimaru sent Naruto and Kyuubi (once they were back to normal) into a tall pillar, then launched it like a rocket, but not before carpet can get in.

-oOo-

The pillar crashed in a snowy waste land and rolled until it finally stopped. Naruto emerged, shaking like a leaf, obviously very cold. "Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" He looked back at the strand of red hair peeking out of the pile of snow. He dug into the snow and pulled Kyuubi from the ground, the red head shivering violently like him. Naruto frowned.

_This is all my fault… _Naruto thought cynically. _I should have freed Kakashi when I had the chance…_ he hugged his brother giving him his body heat. "Kyuu, are you okay?" he asked the red head opened his eyes and nodded still shiver. Naruto nodded and wrapped one of Kyuubi's arms around his neck and stood up before he started to walk through the icy ground, then eventually stepped on a frozen carpet.

"Carpet!" Kyuubi exclaimed, relieved. _We can go home… _They looked up and saw the ornate rug pinned to the base of the pillar.

"Kyuubi start digging!" The older Uzumaki complied. "Okay, that's it!" Finally, enough snow has been removed, and the pillar began to roll. Kyuubi gasped and grabbed Naruto's hand and began to run away, they look back and when it was gone, Naruto and Kyuubi were left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered. "All right." The two smiled at each other in relief and Carpet shook of the snow before rushing over to pick them up. The two jumped up and went into a sitting position. "Now," Naruto said lowly. "Let's go back to Sunagakure!"

-oOo-

Tigris and Death crossed their arms over their chests and smirked down at the fallen queen of Sunagakure. Itachi looked at her with wide eyes as he watched his mother fall to the floor because of the poison that belonged to Tigris. A shrill cry tore through the silence in the palace. Itachi glanced at Sasuke who was chained to the throne, tears flowing down his face. Orochimaru pulled he chain, jerking the young raven haired prince towards him while holding an apple.

"No! Mother!" Sasuke screamed as Orochimaru wormed at hand around Sasuke's waist.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, prince." He took a bite out of the apple that Sasuke was holding. "A beautiful desert bloom such a as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He waved his hand and a crown appeared. "What do you say, Sasuke? Why, with you as my wi—" He was suddenly inturrupted when a fist came towards his face.

"Never!" the prince sneered.

Orochimaru glared. "I'll teach you some respect!" Sasuke fell back and the latter raises his hand to slap him. Then he stopped. "No, Kakashi I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Prince Sasuke Uchiha to fall desperately in love with me." Kakashi frowned behind his mask and scratched his head grinning sheepishly.

"A master," He replied as Buckley again. "There are a few addendas, some quid pro quo—"

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid masked lout! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto in the window of the palace, motioning him to play along. Sasuke gave a curt nod and swallowed every inch of his pride and put the crown (that was fit for a girl) on his head.

"Orochimaru! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are." This made Kakashi's jaw drop to the floor—literally. Orochimaru smirked.

"That's better," he grunted. He pulled the silver haired genie's jaw up like a shade. "Now, my little kitten, tell more about…myself." Sasuke put on a fake seductive look as he sauntered slowly towards the pale man. "You're tall, well dressed…" Orochimaru walked over to him. Naruto jumped down with Kyuubi following behind him then Kakashi sees them.

"Naruto! Naru! Kid!"

"Shh!" Kyuubi hushed him. Itachi looked up and saw the two brothers smiling in relief. _Kyuubi! Thank god you're all right._ Kakashi, literally zipped his mouth shut, and then unzipped it slightly. "Naru, I can't help you—I work for, senor psychopath now." His head turned into Orochimaru's, then back.

"Hey, we're street rats remember?" Naruto grinned pointing at Kyuubi with his thumb. The red head shrugged and smirked. "We'll improvise." Naruto rezipped the genie's mouth. The two slip up and Naruto slide down a pile of coins and hide close to Sasuke and Orochimaru who back is turned to the said blonde.

"Go on," the sorcerer urged grinning and Sasuke complied.

"And your lips…are so…" he trailed off. _Gross… _"Soft." He wrapped his arms around him, pretending to twist her finger, but really he was motioning for Naruto to come over. Naruto took that as his cue and makes his move only to be caught by Death Adder.

"Orochima—" Kyuubi grabbed him and covered his mouth before quickly knocking him out along with Tigris and Viper in order to save Itachi.

"My mother…she's been poisoned." Itachi mumbled weakly. Kyuubi nodded and they went over to Mikoto who was breathing heavily.

"Itachi…and who are you?"

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, my lady. Naruto and I are here to save you." He replied. "Stay still I'll get the poison out."

"No, save Sasuke and help Naruto." Mikoto inturrupted her voice hoarse and weak. "My time has obviously come and there is no point in denying it. I give my blessings to both of you and I hope you and your brother will protect my boys." Mikoto gave a small smile before the light in her eyes fade and she was presumed dead. A lump formed in Itachi's throat and he struggled to find words. Kyuubi wrapped an arm around his lover and kissed his lips.

"Let's go help Naruto and Sasuke, okay?"

Itachi nodded after taking a deep breath.

"And the street rats?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke gave him an innocent and confused look.

"What street rats?" they were about to kiss when Viper awoke from his knocked out state managed to knock over a bowl. Orochimaru noticed and turned to look but Sasuke grabbed him back and kisses him hard and forceful. The raven stiffened slightly while a little voice inside his head was scolding him to no end. _Idiot, idiot, idiot, Idiot, Idiot, **Idiot**, IDIOT! _The word repeated inside his head for about one minute before he pulled away, feeling bile come up his throat. _Why don't you just put me out of my misery…?_ Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and Itachi went from sad to incredibly disgusted.

_Yuck!_

"That was—" he stopped mid-sentence, seeing Naruto's reflection in the crown. He growled. "You! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?" He zapped Naruto, while Sasuke rushed toward him and Orochimaru threw the Uchiha to the ground. Naruto rushed and grabbed the staff.

"Get the lamp!" Sasuke ran to it but Orochimaru shook off Naruto and zapped the prince into an hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, my prince, you're time is up!" Sand began to fall from the top of onto Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh nice shot, Oro—" Viper was once again was knocked out but it was by the hands of Itachi while Kyuubi rushed for the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" He zapped Kyuubi so that he was tied to a pillar by snakes. The red head's eyes widened as a snake hissed at him. _Well, good bye cruel world and steeling and…all the other things in life that Naruto and I did…_

"Kyuubi!" Carpet then rushed in.

"Things are unraveling fast, now boy." Orochimaru zapped the magic carpet and it unravels into a bowl of yarn. Naruto, again, rushed towards the lamp. "Get the point?" the blonde's path is blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. Orochimaru grabbed the lamp and laughed hideously. Naruto pulled a sword out of the floor. "I'm just getting warmed up!" He breathed a ring of fire around Naruto.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?"

"A snake am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake like I can be!" he smiled broadly; a snake's tongue appeared from behind his teeth. He then turned into a giant cobra, and the snake encircling Naruto. The snake made a move on Naruto and on the third try; Naruto swung the sword and hits Orochimaru.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake—stick that sword into that snake!" multiple Kakashis yelled in forms of cheerleaders wearing 'N' sweaters.

"You stay out of thissss!"

Kakashi waved a tiny pennant with a 'O' on it. "Orochimaru, Orochimaru, he's our man—if he can't do it, GREAT!" he cheered weakly. Naruto used the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Sasuke that Sasuke is trapped in. However; Orochimaru noticed this and blocked the path. Naruto was thrown away, and he lost his sword.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto jumped on a large gem and slide across the floor, grabbing the sword on his way. He turned a corner, but the pursuing snake can't, and the front half of Orochimaru crashed through a wall and hung outside the palace. Naruto jumped on the said snake's back and stabbed it. Orochimaru let out an agonizing scream. Naruto again tries to free Sasuke. "Sasuke, hang on!" He was about to hit the glass with his sword when Orochimaru grabbed him. He laughed hideously.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the powerful being on earth!"

Viper, with Kakashi coming up behind him, grinned at the scene and hissed out, "Squeeze him, Orochimaru, squeeze him like a—ack!" Kakashi then elbowed him out of the way.

"Without the genie you are nothing, boy! You and you brother were mere nothing before him you are mere nothing now!"

Naruto smirked getting an idea. "Kakashi! Kakashi, gave you power he can take it away!" the blonde spat back.

"What?"

"Kid, what the hell are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Naruto ignored Kakashi, blue eyes focused on Orochimaru's snake like ones.

"Face it, Orochimaru—you're still just second best!"

"You're right! His power does exceed my own. But not for long!"

Orochimaru encircled around Kakashi who grinned sheepishly behind his mask. "The boy is crazy. He little punch drunk. Too many hits with the snake," his head turned into a snake and he hits his head with it.

"Slave, I make my last wish. I wish to an all-powerful genie!" Orochimaru said his voice radiating throughout the room.

Reluctantly, Kakashi complied. "All right, you wish is my command." _Way to go, kid. _Kakashi zapped Orochimaru with the last Kakashi ™ brand lightning bold. Orochimaru's snake form dissipated he turned into a genie. Sasuke's raised hand disappeared under the sand and Naruto ran over and finally smashed the glass. The sand poured out revealing an unconscious prince.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Sasuke awoke in Naruto arms and looked at the blonde with a fearful expression.

"What have you done?" the raven addressed the question to his lover only to get a brilliant smile and the usually reply.

"Trust me!" A black lamp appeared at Orochimaru's base while the said man was busy conjuring.

"The universe is mine to command, to control!" Kyuubi and Itachi smile and saw the lamp. The red haired Uzumaki grabbed it and grinned, knowingly.

"Not so fast, Orochimaru! Aren't you forgetting something?" Orochimaru looked down questioningly at Kyuubi. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!" Shackles appeared on Orochimaru's wrists.

"No! No!"

Viper, Death, and Tigris get up and began to slither away. "We're getting out of here! Come on you're the genie, we don't want—" they try to get away but they were sucked in with Orochimaru while back in their original forms as snakes.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his mother who was supposed to by lying unconscious or dead and saw her walking up to him and hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness," she mumbled, "you're safe and sound. Kyuubi has does his duty even in the state I was in."

"What happened to you?"

"I was put under an induced sleep. It was somehow do to that asshole of an adviser," she smiled sweetly ignoring the snickering from Kyuubi and the shock on her eldest son's face.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Naruto exclaimed lightly. "Itty bitty living space."

"Naruto, you little genius, you!" Kakashi commented ruffling Naruto's blonde hair. The snakes that were wrapped around Kyuubi disappeared and the carpet re-raveled, Itachi, Kyuubi, Mikoto, and Chidori stand up together. Chidori jumped up into the arms of the queen then they all transformed back to normal. Mikoto was suddenly crushed because of the weight of the new Chidori. The palace reappeared where it used to be in the city. Naruto is left holding the new lamp.

All from inside the lamp, "Get you blasted tails out of my face!"

"Oh shut up you moron!" Tigris sneered.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Orochimaru sneered back.

"Allow me," Kakashi said. He took the lamp and goes to the balcony. He was now wearing a baseball cap. He winded up as if to throw the lamp, but opened his palm flat and flicked it out into the desert with his finger. "Ten—thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!"

Tigris, Death, Viper, and Orochimaru continue to argue as they fade out. Sasuke walked over to Naruto. They hold hands, both looking sad.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a princess." Sasuke smiled softly though his eyes showed sadness.

"I know why you did."

"Well, I guess…this…is good bye?" Kakashi poked his head around the corner shocked at what he was hearing.

"Oh that stupid law. This isn't fair—I, I love you." The prince confessed. Kakashi smiled sadly.

"Kid, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"Kakashi, what about your freedom?" Naruto questioned.

"Hey," the genie shrugged. "It's only an eternity of servitude. This is love." He leaned down next to Sasuke. "You're not going to find another guy like him in a million years. Believe me, I know, I've looked." He grinned.

"Sasuke, I love you too," _So much. _"But I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand." Sasuke replied trying to refrain from letting a single tear fall from his face. They take one final look into each other's eyes, and then Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"One bona fide princess pedigree coming up. I—what?" Naruto held up the lamp up to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you're free!"

The shackled fall off Kakashi's wrists and the lamp fell to the ground uselessly. The silver haired man picked it up and looked at it in disbelief.

"I'm free," he gasped out. "I'm free. Quick! Wish for something outrageous. Say 'I wish for the Nile'. Wish for the Nile, try that!"

"Uh…I wish for the Nile."

"No way!" He laughed hysterically. He bounced around the balcony like a pinball. "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last. I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world and read my books! I—" He had begun packing a suitcase with close and books, but looked down to see Naruto looking very sad.

"I'm going to miss you, Kyuubi and me both." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Me too, kid, no matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince (ss) to me." They hugged and Mikoto stepped forward.

"That's right. You've certainly proven yourself worth as far as I'm concerned—male or not. It's that law that's the problem." Sasuke blinked and looked at his mother.

"Mom…?"

"Well, am I queen or am I queen? From this day forth, the prince shall marry whomever he deems worthy. Sasuke smiled widely and ran into Naruto's arms.

"Him! I choose, I choose you, Naruto."

"Hmm, call me Naru." He grinned. They were about to kiss when giant hands pull everybody together. Kakashi is decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a goofy hat.

"All of ya, come over here, big group hug!" Kakashi said squeezing everyone in his arms. "See ya later, I'm history!" The silver haired genie flew up into the blue sky leaving a trail of sparkles behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke intertwined hands as they walked into the raven's room while Kyuubi and Itachi went into a separate one so they could have their privacy. Naruto pushed Sasuke on the bed. He straddled the raven's hips and pinned him down with his hand before kissing him passionately, sliding his tongue over the blonde bottom lip asking to permission. Sasuke opened his mouth letting Naruto's surprisingly skillful tongue dance inside his mouth along with his own, devouring every inch of each other's warm wet cavern.

Naruto's teeth nipped at the nape of Naruto's tanned neck making the blonde moan and tilt his head more so Naruto could have more room. The blonde's tan fingers slipped under Sasuke's shirt, brushing over the Uchiha's side and up to the hardened nipples. He tweaked and fondled with them before stripping Sasuke of his shirt fully.

The raven tugged on Naruto's own vest as if saying to take it off too. Naruto smirked getting the message and took of his own shirt. He began to kiss from the raven's jaw down to his stomach. He used his teeth to unbutton the raven's pants noticing the bulge in them. He stripped the raven of his boxers and pants before he moved to lick the hardened member that belonged to his lover.

He grasped the raven's manhood, stroking it slowly with a teasing smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at him but it faded when Naruto licked at the tip sending shivers of pleasure up the Uchiha's spine. "N-Na-Naruto…" he moaned as the blonde greedily took him in his tongue lapped around the member, savoring the pre-cum that mixed with Naruto's saliva.

Sasuke tried bucking his hips up into Naruto's mouth but the strong grip on his hips made it almost useless. The older boy's tongued laved at his member devouring the taste. "Ngh…Naruto I'm gonna…" it was at this point Naruto stopped sucking on the raven haired Uchiha's member and reached for the lubricant in the nightstand next to his bed.

He stripped himself of his own pants and boxers before he put two fingers to Sasuke's lips and ordered him to suck on them. The younger boy complied coating the two fingers with his saliva. Naruto had found himself nearly drooling at the sight, his eyes clouded with lust and his body shivered with need. The raven blonde had stopped when he thought Naruto's two fingers were coated enough and he gave the raven a nod to continue.

Naruto leaned in to Sasuke whispering in his ear and mentioning that it was going to hurt a little. And it did. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain as Naruto's fingers entered him slowly. Once they were fully inside, Naruto let the prince adjust. "M-Move." Sasuke breathed out and the blonde complied, closing his eyes so that he could only hear the sounds of pleasure that Sasuke was making, he focused on finding that one bundle of nerves. And he did.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he nearly screamed in ecstasy. "Naruto f-faster." Sasuke groaned and the blonde sped up the rhythm focusing on that on spot. "Sasuke…" he purred moving to give the blonde a passionate kiss. The Uchiha was near his climax but Naruto didn't let him come just yet, not until he came with him. "You're not going to come yet until I say so." Sasuke almost whined and whimpered as he pouted. _Sadistic much?_ he asked him mentally and made a sound of protest when the pleasure had faded away.

Sasuke relaxed as Naruto coated himself with lubricant, he gulped feeling a little uneasy about Naruto fitting in his tight ass. Naruto looked at him once he was finished and asked, "Ready?"

The prince nodded almost vigorously. "Yes, just do it, I want you so bad." He moaned. Naruto moaned at the words thinking he'd nearly came when Sasuke had just said that. The Uzumaki pressed the head to Sasuke's hole, slowly emitting it into him.

At first there was only a little pain considering Sasuke was way ahead of Naruto knowing to relax. This came from when he had the 'talk' with Itachi before ever doing this. (That was possibly before they even met.) Minutes after, Naruto was fully in letting the blonde adjust to his size so he could start moving in a slow rhythm. The raven gave him a curt nod for Naruto to move.

He started in a slow and steady pace searching again for that spot he had found before. Once he did, he began to go faster. The blonde haired teen grasped Sasuke's erection again stroking it with the pace he was going. Sasuke moaned as he reached his climax.

"Na-Naruto…ahh!" Sasuke screamed out as Naruto groaned his name, filling the blonde as he (Naruto) came on their stomachs. Their breaths were in short gasps. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and fell back on the bed. Sasuke moved over and cuddled with him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's upper body. He didn't care about how sticky he felt or that Naruto's cum was leaking out of him.

"I love you," Naruto whispered caressing Sasuke's cheek. The raven rest a hand on the one resting on his cheek, smiling lightly.

"I love you too, always and forever." They leaned in for a deep kiss before pulling back and falling blissfully to sleep.

* * *

**_THE END!_**

* * *

_**Yay! I finished! Finally. *sighs in relief* Phew. Now, I have to make this quick. I have school tomorrow-today it's midnight almost one actually. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you will read the next one-Alice in wonderland aka Sasuke in wonderland. ^^ Or whatever title I figure out besides the one I already have. **_

_**Anyway. Review. No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	13. Author's Note

Reply to former guest reviewer: Okay have you read the damn disclaimer? I don't own the story! I didn't ruin it either it's the same story it will always be just with different got damn characters! So my advice for you and others that will possibly say mean things to me is **BACK OFF!**

**I am not interest in your comments. I have No interest in your comments because they piss me the fuck off! Why don't you look up other storiesthat are Disney version? Tell me, did they ruin the story too? Or am I the only god damn one?**

**Jesus, you people just love to put down only one person and get under their skin don't you? Well, you're not getting under mine! Fuck you assholes no one wants you here, at least I certainly don't. **

**Now, as for the suing. I wouldn't be the only one, there are a lot more Naruto versions of Disney on this website. and how do you they should sue me? I don't any of it so why? It's the same story, same works. What's to sue? I don't make any money off it, why would I? I'm more mature than that to realize that if I profited from this i'd get in trouble. **

**I don't think you have a got damn say in what I do, asshole. I have the say, you don't.**

* * *

**reply to former guest reviewer in "Murder Romance"**

**Bad story telling, understood that much don't to fucking remind me. Mary sue character? Okay that's the second time I've heard that and it's not fucking true. Satori is not perfect. She has flaws too but you don't know that yet because I highly doubt I want you to read it. And yes, I can decide to switch character names. I've been doing that-it's called editing you dumbass! whether it confuses my readers they can ask me the questions. **

**Lastly, Naruto is not a piece of shit father! You don't know how good of a father I'm going to make him yet. And it's okay to make a couple mistakes Sasuke's there that's the important part. He's a new father and every knew father makes mistakes at some point. **

**Now, besides that, however, I should say this to you and you better follow it.**

**don't review if you don't like it. In fact why'd you read it?! You probably knew it was going be bad because of the first chapter why did you continue? To be fair? Yeah fucking right! You only did it to possibly put me, my characters, and my story down all together.****  
**

**Review again and I will surely reply and then delete it not the other way around like I've been doing.**

**Now, leave me the fuck alone if you know what's good for you. What'a good for both of you meaning the asshole that review "Aladdin"**

**good bye and good riddence.**


End file.
